


The Stars In Your Eyes

by PanzrK



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, Past Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con only, past references to slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanzrK/pseuds/PanzrK
Summary: ** Newly Edited!! See notes on Chapter 5 **Din finds himself on Tatooine after leaving his child with the Jedi. A chance encounter  with a familiar face provides a brief respite before a series of misunderstandings and and already broken heart send him running from the unknown. Will his found family be able right his course and bring him home? Maybe, if the force is with him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	1. Two Lonely Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my very first fiction so the writing will get better in future chapters. I sometimes find it hard to find long angsty stories in my fandoms so I finally decided to write one myself. I hope you enjoy, un-betaed, characters belong to their respective copywrite holders and all that jazz. Not sure on the number of chapters but the intro turned out to be way longer than I thought so buckle up!  
> It will probably get a little explicit later on but I will add tags as appropriate. Mothers quote is credited to Yukito Kishiro translated Battle Angel Alita Manga Vol 5.
> 
> Kind constructive feedback is highly appreciated!

The familiar motion of dropping out of hyperspace caused Din’s eyes to flutter open and within moments he was fully alert. In well maintained and larger ships the change in inertia was slight enough that looking out a viewport was often the only way to know you were back in normal space. 

Before the _Razor Crest_ had been destroyed by Gideon’s cruiser, Din had intentionally programed a variance in his ship’s drive to jolt him when he reached his destination.Light-speed was often the safest time to sleep but a lot could happen in just a few seconds if you weren’t awake see it.

As the planet of Tatooine filled the main viewport Din found himself wondering if Boba Fett utilized the same trick or if _Slave I_ fell into the poorly maintained category.He had to admit Boba was an excellent pilot and _Slave I_ had handled well despite its shabby appearance.Absently, Din tried to remember if he had been taught the technique or simply stumbled on to it.He felt a little bad at disparaging the older Mandalorian’s ship considering how Boba and Fennec had helped rescue his son and get him to safety.

The thought of Grogu and his absence was like a kick to the gut and he focused on breathing through his nose while the surge of grief washed over him.The slight tilt of Fennec’s head in front indicated that she heard the change in breathing but thankfully, had kept her eyes forward providing him at least the illusion of privacy.

Din’s previous visits to this desert world had always centered around Mos Eisley, the planet’s largest port, Boba however set down in the capital to north, Mos Espa.Din hadn’t thought to ask why they landed there but he had some trust in the pilot and his assassin partner.

After Grogu had left with the Jedi, Din had found himself without a mission, without a ship, and without a covert. A clan of one.

Bo-Katan and the other Mandalorians were delivering Moff Gideon to the New Republic and dropping Cara Dune back at Nevarro.Din considered Cara a true friend and she had averted her eyes after he had removed his helmet to say goodbye to his son. She had placed her strong hand on his shoulder and asked if he was returning with her, at the time he found he had no strength to respond. 

Only when he heard Fennec mention the Tatoo system did he hear his own voice say,

“I want to go to Tatooine.”

Now that they had arrived on the sandy surface he realized he had no idea why.

Din stared down at his helmet as Boba and Fennec unbuckled their restraints. True, he had removed it in the Imperial base on Morak in front of Mayfield, but that had been to get the information to save Grogu, there had been no other way.Now that he had removed it on Gideon’s cruiser just to say goodbye it felt wrong to put it back on. Running his thumbs over the black transparisteel visor his only thought was that he had abandoned ‘The Way’.

Boba and Fennec exchanged a look and Fennec excused herself to begin disembarking procedures. Boba studied the grieving man in front of him before asking,

“What’s your plan brother? Are you joining Fen and I?”

After a moment Din simply shook his head ‘no’ and set his helmet down. Boba watched as the other man unbuckled himself from his seat, stood up, and started quickly removing his armor.

Once the pilot realized what was happening he got up and moved to one of _Slave I_ ’s compartments. Din paid no attention, as Boba pulled a large duffel and light grey cloak from the ships storage.

After the _Razor Crest_ ’s destruction Din had been left with next to nothing only managing to acquire a few things in last week such as a handful of rations and a few flight suits. Additionally, all he had to carry anything was Grogu’s old bag and it was barely big enough for the supplies he had. Din finally looked up when Boba started placing his armor in the duffel.

“It’s part of you brother,” was all Boba said to the questioning look on Din’s face. 

He finished packing the Beskar into the bag and held out the new cloak to the younger man. Boba knew that Din was traveling down a dark road and likely felt like a stranger in his own skin. But, dark roads often lead to bright places and sometimes the unlikeliest strangers become the best of friends. He didn’t know the Mandalorian well but he knew Din would wear his armor again someday.

Din hadn’t moved to stop Boba and accepted the cloak with a small nod. He removed his cape and handed it to the other man who added it to the top of the duffel, tucking down the sides hiding the valuable Beskar armor from prying eyes.

Din adjusted his weapons beneath his new outerwear and picked up the large pack, slinging it over his shoulder. Turning to Boba he offered some of the credits he had left and when Boba shook his head, Din expressed his gratitude,

“This is a kindness, thank you.” and then made his way towards the back of the ship.

Internally, Din’s emotional turmoil had reached a state of overload and his thoughts became nothing but white noise. He fell into a trance of numb ambivalence and his body moved on autopilot down the ramp, giving only the slightest nod to Fennec when he passed. Boba joined Fennec in watching sad warrior leave. The older Mandalorian found he had no reply when his partner said,

“Ghosts we don’t confront are the ones that drive us mad.”

* * *

Dusk settled over Mos Pelgo as Tatoo II sank beneath the horizon. Cobb Vanth, the small town’s marshal, let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his silver hair.He took a moment to look towards the cantina down the street before moving around the corner of his house and climbing the ladder to the roof.Most nights, the townsfolk knew this was where you’d find the lonely marshal, sitting with a drink in his hand, eyes trained on the night sky, silently lost in thought. 

Ever since the Krayt Dragon had been defeated and Tuskens had become shaky allies, Cobb’s marshal duties had gotten a lot simpler.The evenings were now mellow affairs as the townsfolk seemed more settled with their two biggest problems solved. A calm encompassed the cantina as well with few raised voices and even fewer fights.In the past, Cobb had spent most of his evenings there keeping the peace but now his nights were ones of solitude, comfortable with the knowledge that he’d hear if he was needed.

He leaned back on his palms and watched as the sky slowly darkened and small points of light winked into view.He felt another sigh rise in his chest as regret and longing came out of hiding. They were always with him, but in the hustle and bustle of daylight they hid, only slipping out when something small jostled his memory. 

Deep down he wished that he had been a better man and regretted that he had not been braver, stronger, and less fearful.He wished that out there, among the stars, someone was looking for him and missing him, but deep down he knew that they were foolish thoughts.He also knew he had only himself to blame.

So, like so many other nights before, the lonely marshal sat and and tried to let go of the impossible.

“Six months,” he said to himself, “It’s been nearly six months, Cobb, and you still can’t get it together.”

He shook his head in frustration and tried to summon up some resolve.

“I think it’s time to go visit Jaxson,” he thought, “I think it’s time to try and move on.”

Six months ago the Mandalorian had ridden into Mos Pelgo looking for others of his kind. Six months ago the Mandalorian had put his life on the line to save a small town of freed slaves.And, six months ago the Mandalorian had become the one and only man in a tired marshals heart.

Six months ago the Mandalorian had appeared in town a brave hero, one who was selfless, honorable, with bold actions and a good heart.A man who did the right thing. A man who’s character had at first reminded Cobb of himself, but in the end Cobb knew he couldn’t hold a candle to the other warrior. Sure, in the past the marshal had saved his people and did his best to protect them now, but it had been the Mandalorian’s more noble actions that had filled Cobb with shame and shaken his self-worth for the first time in a long while.

Mandalorian’s are a curiosity wherever they go and when Cobb's Mandalorian showed up in Mos Pelgo he was no exception.Cobb would have been lying if he told you he wasn’t nervous when the Mandalorian demanded he hand over the battered armor. There was no doubt in his mind, especially after seeing what a Mando could do that Cobb knew his life would have finally ended that day. 

But that didn’t happen.

Maybe with a different warrior things might have gone south but his Mandalorian, had agreed to a deal. He had agreed to help them do the impossible and slay the largest Krayt Dragon anyone had ever heard of. 

When the Mandalorian accepted his proposal Cobb found himself intensely curious.He was not a gambling man but when it comes to life and death even good men will walk the path of sin.It might have been the small green child or Cobb’s belief in people’s desire to help those need, it might have just be been desperation but he took a chance and before he knew it they were headed off across the desert.

The Mandalorian continued to surprise him, first by taking the small kid with them.Cobb had offered to guarantee its safety with the other children in town but the man had simply stared at him before placing the it in a bag on his speeder.Second, the marshal was shocked when he witnessed the cooperation and mutual respect between the Mandalorian and the nomadic Tusken raiders.

In the beginning, Cobb thought that the warrior had to very skilled if even the Tuskens were afraid of him.But as he watched the the other man communicate with the barbarians he found himself both impressed and conflicted. The warrior actually valued these monsters and their own plight against the beast had only strengthened the Mandalorian’s resolve.After observing the exchange and witnessing the raiders care for one another Cobb had begrudgingly admitted to himself the Tuskens were actually people.However, revenge has a long memory and fear and hate are powerful enemies to understanding.

That night as they camped with the Tuskens was when Cobb realized he was totally in love with the stoic Mando.Unfortunately, it also happened to be the night that Cobb was more disappointed in himself than he had been in decades.A disappointment that had allowed fear and uncertainty to override the marshals easygoing confidence.

In the moment, he had felt righteous fury and resentment towards the Tuskens. They had raided his town more than once! His hand was on his blaster and heart was full of hate as the monster hollered in his face. Thankfully, the shocking heat of the flamethrower had diffused the tense exchange before it could escalate.

The Mandalorian had spoken the truth when he said “If we fight amongst ourselves then the monster will kill us all.” 

Cobb had sat, still stewing in anger but the other man’s tone had kept him silent long enough for the words to sink in.Only after he and the Mandalorian were sharing one of the Tusken’s tents had he cooled down enough to reflect on his actions. 

Life on Tatooine didn’t put much value on second guessing yourself, in the desert you acted correctly or you died.As he lay on his sleeping mat listening to the Mandalorian care for his son something shifted in Cobb.He had noticed a change in the other mans voice, how it softened, conveying deep affection while he paid careful attention the child’s needs.Cobb realized that this hard powerful warrior loved the small green gremlin and would likely sacrifice himself to protect it.Hearing the Mandalorian hum a soft tune to ease the restless child to sleep, Cobb knew he was falling for him, how could he not desire this sweet mysterious man.It was then that regret hit him, it hit him hard, and he felt sick to his stomach.

“The Mando is a good man.” Cobb thought as he started to feel embarrassed by his actions.

“Kriff! This guy owes us nothing! This is not his fight, he’s doing this for a set of beat up armor that his honor demands he reclaim.He could have just shot you and taken it off your corpse, but instead he’s risking his life to save not only your town but these other people as well. And,” he said to himself angrily, “he has a small child depending on him but he’s still being so selfless.” 

Cobb found it difficult to swallow as his shame grew. 

“And what do you do Marshal?” He continued in a condescending manner. “You act like and adolescent hot head during an offering of peace, when the Mando is just looking for help, help to try and complete what is probably going to be an impossible task.” 

Cobb had always thought of himself as a hero, a marshal who was fair and honest and cared for his people, but meeting the Mandalorian made him feel small and he was humiliated by his prideful actions.

Feeling low and witnessing the Mandalorian’s parental bond with his son caused Cobb to think of his mother. He didn’t have a lot of memories of her, in fact being raised a slave he wasn’t even sure the woman was blood related but one thing she had said had stuck with him his whole life. 

_“Mistakes don’t define who are are in life. Even if its something terrible, you have to accept it, don’t blame anyone else just take it on yourself. Even if you feel you failed or you lost, accept it as part of yourself.Your worth, your value is not in whether you win or lose.”_

The Mandalorian had grown silent and after ensuring that the child was sleeping had headed towards the second mat.Cobb, unable to face him, rolled to his other side and stared at the wall of the tent. He thought about his mother’s words and resolved to do whatever he could to help the Mando. Tomorrow he thought, he would accept the Tuskens offering, no matter how bad the taste and work to ensure that the warrior had the help he needed not only for his town but also so that this father could go on caring for his son. 

He even considered just giving up the armor and rescinding the deal, but, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t stop the Mando from trying to help them. 

Lost in his thoughts he almost missed when the other man quietly whispered,

“I apologize for being cross earlier.” 

The Mandalorian had settled down next to him on the second mat, not touching but close enough the marshal was sure he could feel the other man’s body heat.He had rolled in the same direction as Cobb and was breathing slowly.Cobb wasn’t even one hundred percent sure he had heard correctly so he didn’t respond.He just tried to control his breathing, hoping the Mandalorian would think he was asleep. 

The Mando’s apology had been like another kick to his ego, an apology to Cobb when he owed the man no such thing.The marshal had a funny feeling that in the end he was going to owe the Mandalorian everything, his life, his town, and, “Hell,” he thought, “even my future.” 

Cobb had taken a deep breath and before responding had hoped the other man would hear the sincerity in his voice.

“I’m sorry for making things more difficult. I will make peace with the Tuskens in the morning.”

Listening for a change in breathing Cobb wasn’t sure the Mandalorian had even heard him until he felt the other man’s hand briefly touch the top of his arm and gently squeeze. Six months later, at times, Cobb still swore he could still feel that touch.

Together, with the cooperation of the Tuskens and the townsfolk they had defeated the Krayt Dragon.Cobb hadn’t had time to react when the Mandalorian had punctured his jetpack and by the time he had landed the Mandalorian was gone.Cobb remembered the sinking feeling he felt when he didn’t see the Mando that was only overridden by concern for his people. He had to get them out of there.

His fear only grew as the ground started to shake and beast reemerged letting out a roar.The bright glint of armor drew his gaze as the Mandalorian rocketed out of the dragons mouth.The sound of the explosion had been deafening but he found he couldn’t stop his eyes from following the shining figure.

As the Mandalorian had skidded to a stop Cobb Vanth knew he would never love another man. Who could compare to this amazing warrior? He knew at the time it was crazy, he knew nothing about the Mandalorian, he didn’t know what he looked like, how old he was, he didn’t even know what species. But he knew he felt something like he had never felt before and deep down that had terrified him.

Cobb Vanth had always considered himself a brave man, on this planet honest men didn’t live as long as he had without being brave, but what he felt for this quiet Mando in front of him was more than he could handle and brought out all his insecurities.Still, he hadn’t been able to help the bright smile of relief that had spread across his face as the Mandalorian nodded in his direction and headed to speak with the Tuskens. 

As Cobb began to remove his own armor his thoughts had filled with possibilities,

“What happens now? Can I buy him a spotchka? No you idiot how would he drink it? Real smooth Cobb, buying a drink for a guy who doesn’t remove his helmet.”

His brow furrowed as more questions entered his mind.

“There is no inn in town, will he stay with the Tuskens? Would he stay with me if I asked?”

The last thought made his heart skip a beat. The Mandalorian in his home excited him but he was afraid, he didn’t feel sure enough in his own worth, especially considering his past.He knew he should make a move but he had also been afraid that his heart couldn’t take being rejected.

“What am I thinking? Even if he says yes, I doubt he’ll stay more than one night and then it will be even harder to see him go.”

His normal confidence and bravado had finally evaporated like a cool drop of water on a hot desert rock. 

“You really think something is going to happen?” He quietly mocked himself.

“He’s given you no indication that he feels anything, hell, he’s barely said a word to you!”

Cobb felt the hope drain from his chest as self doubt took hold,

“Besides you got nothing to offer, small man in a small town that’s not even on a map. If he found us he probably knows what the others call us. And he probably thinks you’re a joke, especially after the way you’ve acted.” 

He scowled and stacked the armor, clasping it together around the jetpack.He felt bad because he loved his town but the galaxy was huge, full of interesting beautiful people, and Cobb Vanth was an old marshal in the middle of nowhere, a nobody, and a former slave.And Cobb Vanth knew that deep down his past was the real reason he would keep his mouth shut, he was used goods.

“Barely worth the price of what it cost to feed you,” his old owner had said more than once.

He was proud of the life he had built, but the scars of slavery run deep and he knew that bounty hunters captured slaves, not fell in love with them.Even if they did, he reasoned, it wasn’t with old guys like him.

Accepting the realities of his life, Cobb remembered being relieved and disappointed at the same time and made his way towards the Mandalorian.The warrior, still covered in the green from the dragons gut, was strapping a large hunk of meat to his speeder while the child looked on with hungry eyes. Steeling his nerve he handed the armor the other man. 

A second quiet apology from the warrior threw the marshal off again and he had barely come up with a reply.He remembered saying something about how the Mandalorian had kept his part of the bargain which brought another surprising comment,

“It was my pleasure,” followed by an outstretched hand. 

Cobb had shaken his hand and before he could stop himself he said,

“I hope our paths cross again.” 

It only took a heartbeat for the Mandalorian to reply, but it was long enough for Cobb to make a choice. The marshal barely registered the other man’s response before he nodded and headed over to join his people. In that moment, for the first time in his life Cobb Vanth chose not to face his fears.He was too afraid to watch the warrior leave and had been too afraid to ask him to stay.At the time he was just too afraid of all the possibilities, both good and bad, that the Mandalorian represented. So within a single heartbeat, he closed the door on that future and turned and walked away.

Had he looked back he would have seen how the Mandalorian’s shoulders fell and head dipped with a quiet sigh. Had he not put so much energy in avoiding looking in the man’s direction, Cobb would have seen the silver helmet follow his movements for a few moments before turning and heading back out into the desert.

Cobb Vanth, the marshal of Mos Pelgo, sat quietly on his roof regretting that decision like he had every night for the past six months.His choice didn’t end up mattering, it hadn’t saved him any pain, and in the end his heart was broken all the same. The only difference was, he knew he only had himself to blame. Once again, he sighed, silently wishing he’d been more brave and wondered where his Mandalorian was now. 

Like most nights Cobb Vanth’s thoughts were far away but tonight, for some reason, he felt ready to try and move on.Mos Espa was closer than Mos Eisley and he had an open invitation to stay in a small guest room attached to a parts dealer's home.

“It will be good to see Jaxson,” he reasoned as he climbed down and entered his house.

“Maybe someone interesting will be at the cantina,” he thought as he let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah right,” he said out loud to no one while he settled beneath his sheets.

And, if Cobb thought of a warm hand on his arm while his own moved between his legs then it was no ones business but his own.


	2. Desert Thorns Bloom Desert Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din finds kindness in unlikely places and sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out how long I want these chapters. I have the whole outline for the story completed but filling in the detail takes time. I will post at least every few days and try and create logical chapters but my excitement to share is making it hard to not post more frequently. Thank you for all the Kudos!
> 
> Kind constructive critiques are always appreciated!
> 
> PS. I will try not to add anything after posting except for grammatical fixes.

Din walked quickly down the ramp of _Slave I_ leaving the landing field and joining a cluster of other travelers entering the city.Truthfully he had no idea where he was headed and in his state of mind he honestly didn’t care, his body moved on auto-pilot. 

Unadapted to natural light, the bright mid-day suns caused his eyes to squint and the skin on his face felt instantly hot.If he hadn’t been so numb he might have been more self conscious about his lack of helmet but like removing the stitches from a wound, some things were best done swiftly. 

Din had never been to Mos Espa before so he followed the crowd down the unknown street.As a bounty hunter new places were second nature to him, especially throughout the rim. The stability of the core worlds allowed their cities to come in all shapes and sizes, the unique cultures often focused on form rather than function.The outer rim, however, relied heavily on trade and cooperation between planets, forcing most major ports into nearly identical layouts.Din didn’t know exactly where the trade market was but he knew he was headed in the right direction.

As he walked through the busy market the duffel containing his armor slowly began to cut into his shoulder.Beskar was not a light metal but he had no problem when he wore it distributed across his body.Din’s muscular form could move quickly when fully covered, a lifetime of training had eliminated any speed handicap.The weight of his entire set, however, helmet included, condensed into single strap across his back was another story. 

The growing psychical ache also had the unfortunate effect of cutting through his mental numb, surfacing his emotional pain. A wave of grief hit him and he felt a heat building behind his eyes, blinking rapidly he tried to maintain his composure. He needed to get off the street.

He started becoming aware of people looking at him which, as a Mandalorian, he was used to.He wasn’t, however, used to people actually knowing that he was looking back, and he found himself making eye contact with the people he passed in rapid succession.He felt his pulse begin increase and his breath felt fast and shallow, he was losing control.

Off to the side he noticed a darkened alley and broke away from the group. Shoving his way inside he nearly knocked down a pair of Aki-Aki who shouted a curse at him before moving on down the street. 

Luckily the alley was empty and he backed up against the side of one of the buildings.Something was wrong, he couldn’t breathe fast enough, his lungs were taking in oxygen but it felt like he was drowning.Tatooine was always scorching but he was drenched in sweat and it had nothing to do with the heat. 

He closed his eyes, normally a risky move in an unprotected area, and drew on his lifetime of discipline to try steady his revolting nervous system.

“I need a room,” he thought to himself as forced his body into slow deep breaths. 

Thankfully the desire to be alone, to be away from being seen, was strong enough help calm him down.His old way of living had flowed from one mission to the next, a lifetime of never ending purpose. Finding a room was a small thing, but the familiarity of having a goal, a mission, was enough to steady the rudderless man.

Breathing slowly and intentionally through his nose he stepped away from the wall and moved to alley’s opening. Across the from him, on the other side of the street Din saw a street vendor selling Gopson, a meat filled flatbread, and small flasks of water.He swallowed and took the deepest breath he could manage before slipping through a break in the crowds to stand in front of the plump little cook. 

“Hello friend, hello!” The little man greeted.

“Are you hungry? Best Gopson on the planet, my Gafafa’s ( great great grandmother) recipe.”

“I’m looking for a room,” Din managed between breaths.

“But friend, my Gopson is so good, look!” The vendor replied waving one hand over the spiced meat as the other patted his fat belly.

“Please…” Din emphasized as he pulled a credit chip from his pouch and placed on the stall with a shaky hand. 

He wasn’t even aware he was shaking and Din looked at his hand in confusion and tried to steady the tremors.The little man got a serious look on his face and took the chip looking up to stare Din right in the eye. Even in the Tatooine heat he felt his face flush, suddenly self conscious about his appearance, “The vendor probably thinks I’m going through Spice withdrawals.” He thought.

After a brief moment the vendor simply nodded and started preparing a Gopson, Din took in a shaky breath and sighed.

Instead of handing the food to Din, the vendor turned his head slightly and hollered behind him.Din watched a teenage girl emerge from where she had been crouching in the shadows. He hadn’t detected her presence so either he was seriously slipping or she had been sitting there extremely still.

The young girl jumped up and stood next to the vendor, her wide blue eyes staring intently at Din.She was quite tall and had to bend down as the vendor whispered something in her ear. He handed her the meal along with small container of water and pointed.She nodded and then looking again at Din she beckoned him to follow.

“Go friend, go, take care, Bosha will take you to my aunt, she has clean rooms, she will give you a good price,” the vendor said quietly and gave Din a small sad smile.

Din was nearly speechless but did his best to whisper out a thank you before following the teenager. 

Bosha moved through the crowds swiftly, sliding around slow groups, and glancing often to make sure he was behind her. She was obviously a native.

Curiously, Din found himself concerned about her safety, his parental instincts were apparently still active.As she rounded the corner he caught a glimpse silver at her waste a recognized the hilt of a small blade.He reevaluated the lanky teen as she brushed past group moving too sporadically for her taste.This girl was no prey, she moved more like a predator stalking it target through the tall grass, quick and silent. 

He would have to be careful, he had no desire to hurt a child, even if she attacked first.

Bosha moved so fast that Din struggled to keep up, unused to being jostled by crowds.In the past, his armor had convinced most to give him space, the ire of a Mandalorian was trouble many sought to avoid.

His frustration grew as a Gamoran stomped past shoving him out of the way. Din clenched his jaw as he told himself let it go, he was in no condition to challenge the thug.

His eyes searched ahead for Bosha, in that brief moment he had lost sight of her.Off to the left he found her stopped in front of an indistinct building with a small sign. She must have lost sight of him too because she was standing on her toes, large eyes scanning the crowd. She gave him another shy smile and a nod as he approached then headed into the building before him.

Under his cloak he placed his hand on his blaster and followed her in.

Din’s eyes took a moment to become accustomed to the dim interior.He was used to changes in vision, his helmet had switched spectrums often, but his eyes, he found,were not as quick to adjust on their own. 

Bosha was talking to an older woman who was looking Din up and down with a critical glare. Her tone was short and Din could tell she was cautious of strange man in front of her. 

“Spice?” She asked curtly, her lips pulled into a thin line as she waited to judge his answer. 

Din simply shook his head feeling the corners of his mouth fall into an embarrassed frown . She must have seen something in his look because she appeared to believe him.She turned and nodded to the lanky teen, removing the food and drink from her hands.Bosha gave him a small wave goodbye and disappeared out the door.

The older woman tilted her head, signaling Din to follow as she moved further into the building.They passed a number of doors, each fitted with a standard timer panel.Like most inns in the the outer rim the rooms were rented but the hour, day, or week with the ability to extend your stay for any length of time. The inn keeper passed a number of vacant rooms, timers all at zero, before entering a code into one of the doors at the far end of the hall. 

“Private,” was all she said as moved inside, setting his food and water in the small cooking area.

Following her in, Din found he agreed with the Gopson vendor, the room was small but it was clean and well maintained. The woman held her hand out as Din set his duffel down. He reached into his pouch and handed her a few credits, curious of how much time it would buy. 

The room was fine for now, considering his current mental state, but if it was too expensive he would have to move on quickly. He knew his credits wouldn’t last forever but hoped he could at least get a little rest before looking for more work.

The small amount he had given her bought a surprising amount of time, he was paid up for nearly a week.He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and sat down on the small bed rubbing his hand across his forehead. Sensing the inn keepers continued presence he looked up to see the her stern face had softened.

“Who?” She asked with a knowing look in her eye.

“My…my..son.” Din managed to stutter out before exhaustion took hold and the tears he had so far manage to delay came slipping out.

The woman frowned and nodded as she seemed to stare past him.

“Private,” she said again before turning and leaving the Din to finally face his grief.

* * *

Din’s eyes sluggishly opened and closed, full consciousness just out of reach.He stretched hoping the movement would help clear the grogginess from his mind.Wherever he was it was dark, but at least it was soft and comfortable. He fought to stay awake as his eyes drooped shut again.Absently he wondered if he had been drugged. 

He brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes trying to get them to stay open. His noticed his lower eyelids were dry, lightly crusted, and tight.It took a moment before he remembered he had been crying and then he remembered why, Grogu was gone.

Din took a deep breath and sighed as his eyes started to prickle again.

Quickly he started repeating inside his head, “He’s safe, he’s safe, he’s safe,” as he sought to push his grief back into his subconscious.

It seemed to work for the time being and he refocused his energy on trying to remember what had happened and where he was.For some reason he was on Tatooine, he recalled, and he had rented a room for a nearly a week. He rolled to his side facing the room and ordered the lights to fifty percent so he could re-familiarize himself with his surroundings.

His accommodations were not very large but the area did have a small cooker and eating cove as well as a small locking storage trunk and separate closet. A door near the end of the bed he assumed was a the fresher and facilities and he found himself wonderingwhether it was a sonic or real water fresher. 

“Likely sonic”, he thought, water was valuable commodity on this desert planet.

He sighed, not quite feeling like he wanted to get up though nature had other plans and he needed to figure out what his next move was and why he was here.

After using the facilities his other biological functions started complaining and he found himself with a fierce thirst and empty stomach.The small container of water he had unknowingly purchased from the food vendor did little to quench his thirst but had at least taken the edge off.

The Gopson remained on the small shelf in the cooking area where the innkeeper had left it.Din picked it up and held it to his nose.The food was cold but it did not appear to smell spoiled so he wolfed it down hardly bothering to taste or even chew. His stomach gurgled and what he hoped was appreciation and tried not to think about how Grogu had seemed to have a black hole for a stomach.

Walking over to the door panel, he tried to determine how long he had slept. A few button presses and he determined he’d been asleep for nearly 20 standard hours. 

Lengthy sleeps we're not unusual for him between jobs. Sometimes he went weeks only catching small naps in hyperspace as he hunted his bounty across sectors. His body was used to running on empty before playing catch-up, exhaustion leading to long empty slumbers. 

Subconsciously he knew why he pushed himself to such extremes, they was one of the few times he didn't have to worry about dreaming.Even still, after all these years, the day he lost his parents and was found by the Mandalorians was frequent nightmare.

He double checked that he had put a personal security code on his door and started unpacking his duffel.

He pulled out his cape and folded it neatly placing it into the small storage trunk.He tried not to think too much about it as he carefully removed each piece of his armor and stacked it inside as well. From the side pocket of his duffel he removed one of his flight suits and his grooming kit placing them next to him on the floor before adding the large bag to the trunk on top of the armor.

He closed the trunk, locked it with a personal code, and then rigged the side with a small explosive.So far, the vendor and his family had shown him kindness but a lifetime of experience had taught him that trust was a hard earned thing.

By the time he exited the fresher, the food he had eaten was trying hard to lull him back to sleep.He did some basic grooming, before his eyes felt too heavy to continue and deep yawn escaped from his chest.He knew he needed more water, but standing in the middle of his room in his unders, he knew he was too tired to get dressed to go find more.

He crawled back into the bed convincing himself he was only going to close his eyes for a few moments. As he sleep rose up to claim him he sent out a silent wish, hoping for dreamless rest. The past can be a wilderness of horrors, but sometimes the thorniest vines grow the most beautiful flowers.

* * *

_They were running, people were screaming all around them and loud explosions filled the sky.His mother was crying, gripping him so tightly it hurt but he didn't care, he didn't want her to let go. Then his dad was hugging him eyes filled with tears, and forcing him into the small storage shed.No, no, no his mind screamed, the doors closed and then “The Boom” and then his ears were ringing and he couldn't hear anything.Terror gripped his heart, the doors of the bunker slowly started to open, the droids had found him._

_Light streamed from behind the figure, it wasn't a droid, it was a man, a man with a bright red scarf. He had soft silver hair, and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His kind face smiled at Din.The man bent down and picked Din up lifting him out of his hiding space. All Din could do was to stare into the man's bright hazel eyes because when he did he felt safe and calm and he knew everything was gonna be okay but something wasn't right._

_Din knew this was not how his dream was supposed to go. This was not his memory. Who was this man? What happened to the Mandalorian? The man’s strong arms held him. He buried his face in the mans soft scarf and for once he found he didn’t want the dream to end._

Din jerked awake and up into a sitting position.His heart was racing and he was panting hard like he had been running from something.He moved his hand across his forehead and into his damp wavy hair.

“What was that?!” He thought.

“The dream is never different, it’s always the same,” he said out loud. 

He struggled to hold onto face as it slowly faded from his mind.He knew that face, he remembered that face.

“Why?” He said aloud again, “Why did I see his face?”

Din lay back down, his brow furrowed as he tried to come up with an answer.Six months ago, he and Grogu had come to Tatooine in search another Mandalorian.Instead, he had found a small town marshal wearing Boba Fett's beat up armor, using it to protect his small community. 

A good, brave, honorable man, a man with sparkling eyes and bright smile. Tall and lean, he had been unsure when Din demanded back the armor but was ready to stand up to him all the same, ready to lay down his life to defend his people.A man who admitted he was wrong, and let go of past transgressions in search of peace. A man who was proud but not prideful, with the ability see past his prejudices. 

And, Din remembered, he was the kind of man who he was ready to entrust Grogu to when he wasn’t sure he was going to survive the Krayt Dragons gullet.

His name was Cobb Vanth.

His frown deepened, why had Cobb Vanth been in his dream?


	3. Living Specters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shared loneliness allow two lost souls to connect or will a heartbeat decision doom their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have started to change as things get more explicit. Please let me know if I'm missing any important tags, I would hate to make someone read something they were trying to avoid.
> 
> Next chapter hopefully before the 16th.

As he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, Din could find no answers to the changes in his dream.Sure there were times over the last six months that he had thought about the marshal, he had been drawn to the man almost instantly. 

Plenty of bounties in the past had stood up to him, wanting to test their mettle against a fabled Mandalorian, but this marshal had held his ground, not out of pride, but out of care for his people.He had relied on that armor to defend their freedoms and Din could tell by the man’s face that he knew he would likely die in their shootout. But, the marshal would face that death knowing he had done all he could to protect his town.

How could Din not be attracted to a man like that. 

After he left Mos Pelgo he had begrudgingly allowed himself to accept that he was disappointed that they hadn’t stayed longer and that he would have liked to get to know the other man. 

What his subconscious wouldn’t let him acknowledge however, was how he wanted to know him.Over the last six months, the faceless form that brought him to his peak when he needed a release had taken on a slender muscular appearance that just happened to always be wearing a red scarf.

“Is he why I wanted to come here?” He wondered. 

Din thought back to the last conversations they had before he had left. The marshal had expressed hope that they would meet again and Din had agreed.But, the other man had also practically ran away from him which was highly confusing and at the time had made him feel sick inside.

Din had done things in his past he wasn’t especially proud of.Walking the path of Mandalore was a dangerous life and bounty hunting was ugly work, often bordering on illegal.Why would a honest man of the law be interested in spending time with him? 

Beneath the surface of his awareness however, was a deep longing to see the marshal that was barely kept in check by his guilty past and the hurt he had felt during their final goodbye.

Emotions were irrelevant to ‘The Way’, so Din had no way to recognize that he had actually fallen in love with the marshal during their short time together. The grief of losing Grogu and the removal of his helmet somehow seemed to confer a permission and for the first time in a long time he let himself feel the things his creed had demanded stay hidden.

With out realizing it he had slipped his hand into his unders. 

It had been some time since he had touched himself and the constant thoughts of the marshal had for some reason made him frustratingly hard.Feeling a deep primal ache he pulled himself free and finally allowed himself to cross a forbidden line letting Cobb’s face fill his mind.

He thought about what the marshals lips would feel like, fantasizing himself _kissing the other man after he had taken a shot of spotchka. He could almost the taste the bitter alcohol imaging their tongues moving against each other while their hands moved lower to touch…_

Din came so hard and fast it caught him off guard, covering his abdomen with a sticky mess. His breathing was rapid and it took him few moments to come back to himself.

“The dream had to have meant something,” he reasoned in his bliss, “Maybe that’s where I’m supposed to go, maybe they need my help again.”

Trying not to think too hard about the details of his last release he made a decision that Mos Pelgo would be his next stop.He wanted to feel relived that he had a destination but he couldn’t help the uncertainly that weighed heavy in his mind.

Fear was not in his nature but neither was hope, it was anyone’s guess which one he would choose between one heartbeat and the next.

His increasing thirst finally wormed its way past all his worry and he climbed out of bed and cleaned himself up. He remembered the fresh jumpsuit sitting on the floor and got dressed.

Now that he was moving his stomach growled in hunger emphasizing how poorly he had been taking care of himself. Din slipped on the grey cloak and verified the status of his blaster, without his armor it would be his only defense if things got complicated.

He checked the time on the door panel, it was early evening by local time and most vendor stalls would be packed up for the night, he would have to find a nearby cantina if wanted to eat something besides rations. 

He double checked the explosive trap on the trunk protecting his armor and stepped out into the hall.

The inn was very quiet and as he moved towards the front of the building.He noticed most of the rooms next to him were still empty and was thankful for the innkeepers kindness.He wasn't sure why but he felt lucky to have found such a unique place.

In the past, his ownership of the _Razor Crest_ eliminated the need for him to rent many rooms, but those he remembered were ugly and dirty, basically pits of filth.Now, until he got a ship, he would have to be on the lookout for hidden inns like this one. 

He absently wondered if Mos Pelgo had anywhere to stay. 

Near the door, in place of the female innkeeper, was an old man who bared a striking resemblance to the Gopsom vendor from the market. 

As Din passed, the man gave him a quick nod and small smile which Din found he returned on instinct, only recognizing the response after the fact.He was still getting used to people seeing his face, he would have to remember to control his expressions. 

Stepping outside he immediately became aware of the heat, not realizing where he had been staying had been partially cooled. It didn't matter though, both suns had already set and the first stars were beginning to peek out in the night sky, it would cool down quickly.

He took a moment to get his bearings and headed back towards the outskirts of the city. Cantinas always seemed to be located where those who caused trouble could make a quick getaway. 

Despite the lack of wares, the streets were plenty busy but he now found it much easier to move without getting jostled around.He took care in memorizing his route to ensure he made it back, realizing he didn't even know the name of where he was staying. 

Deep down Din still wasn't sure he was comfortable without his helmet but at least in the dark of night he felt somewhat obscured.

The Cantina, like he thought, was pretty easy to find. Lights and music emanated from it's poorly shuttered windows and quite a few individuals loitered and lounged around outside its doors. Had Din’s thirst and hunger not been bordering on desperation he likely would have turned around.

“Cantina’s are dark and dim,” he reminded himself. Setting his jaw he moved towards the entryway and stepped though the door.

Inside it was no different than any other seedy bar in the outer rim, a band played music while a Twi’lek sang, glasses clinked as people drank their misfortunes away, and some type of gambling was going on in just about every corner. 

Since old habits die hard Din searched till he found a table against a wall with full view of the door and bar.Backing into the shadows as much as he could he waited for the service droid.A moment later one appeared and he ordered a few liters of water and a small meal. As after thought, before the droid could move away, he asked for a glass of spotchka, thankful that the low lights hid the involuntary blush that crept up his neck.

While he waited for the server to come back he surveyed the crowd. Same cliental as anywhere else in the Rim. 

Truthfully it was still early, in a hour or so the place would likely be packed, he was thankful that he had shown up when he did.A Weequay dropped off his drinks, and Din couldn’t stop himself from immediately chugging the entire glass of water.The Weequay grunted knowingly and told him he’d bring another one over. 

He stared at his shot of spotchka and rather than drinking it he started mentally preparing for his trip. 

Mos Espa was closer to Mos Pelgo than Mos Eisley had been, if he rented a speeder at dawn he could be across the desert before midday.He would see the marshal and if there wasn’t a place to stay he would have time to make it back before nightfall.It was a good plan, why would he need more than a few hours to visit? 

His earlier indulgence came to mind and he discreetly had to adjust himself beneath his cloak.

The droid came back with his meal and even though he still felt exposed he forced himself eat slowly. He tried to relax. He knew he wasn’t much to look at and so far few of the patrons had even bothered to glance in his direction.As he he ate, he thought about whether the marshal would think he was ugly also.

Would he even be interested in kissing someone as unattractive as he was? Why was he even thinking about it?

Scolding his mind for his un-chaste thoughts he took a deep breath and tried to distract himself with something else.His need to use the facilities came to the rescue and stared at the bright blue drink for a moment before standing up and leaving it, untouched upon the table. 

The bar was getting busy and he wanted to be up early so headed to the proper door near the back to take care of his need. 

Like all bars, across all galaxies, there was a small line and Din did his best not to think about others looking at his face, however, no one paid him any heed as they all had their own urges to take care of. 

Finished, he walked back out into the cantina and was headed in the direction of the exit when a familiar shade of red caught his attention. There, across the room, Cobb Vanth was leaning up against the bar wearing the same scarf that had taken up residence inside his dreams.

Din froze causing a Kubaz to stumble into him. He mumbled a small apology in response to the angry clicks and whistles he received and backed out of the way against the wall.

Cobb Vanth, specter of his longing, was casually scanning the cantina, half full glass of spotchka in hand.

Din didn’t know what to do, sure, he was planning on leaving for Mos Pelgo in in the morning but he had hoped the ride out would have given him time to analyze his out of character and inappropriate desire. 

Before Din could even begin to consider walking over, a second man approached the marshal and pointed at the nearly finished drink.He watched as Cobb downed the rest and changing his posture, gave the man a lopsided smile.

Din felt extremely unsettled but found he couldn’t stop watching how the two men interacted.Luckily, the booth next to him was suddenly empty and quickly slid to the back making sure he had a good view of the silver haired marshal.As he watched a deep pain of disappointment settled into his chest.

* * *

Once Cobb Vanth had actually arrived in Mos Espa, he had found his earlier resolve to move on had crumbled.In his heart he knew he just wasn’t ready and it was only by some non-subtle meddling and pushing from Jaxson that he found himself standing at the bar in the nearby cantina. 

“Meddling,” he grunted as he took his fist drink. “More like threatened and coerced,” he thought. 

He knew Jaxson was only doing what he thought was best but in scanning the other patrons he doubted any would be able to hold his attention. 

Being as good looking as he was he didn’t have to wait long before a young man wearing hastily cleaned miner’s gear slid up next to him and gave him the once over.Cobb pretended not to notice, just because he had no real interest didn’t mean he didn’t know how to play the game.The young man pointed to his nearly empty glass and offered to buy Cobb a second round. 

“What the hell,” he thought. The guy was a decent looking fellow if not a tad young for his taste.However, he had no real hope, figuring it was likely the man was only looking for a good time. 

Cobb definitely enjoyed, but rarely indulged in any intimate acts outside of heavy petting and kissing, preferring strong bonds to single nights of fun. The things he had been forced to do during his years as a slave had soured him to base physical acts devoid of emotion. As as a result, since his freedom he could count on his fingers the number of partners he had.Sometimes he mentally compared himself to a monk.

“Kriff,” he thought, he couldn’t even remember the last time he felt any hand besides his own. 

Being the marshal of a small town, Cobb hesitated to involve himself with any of the locals, that was a mistake he found he only needed to make once.Thankfully, Mos Espa was close enough for him to try the short distance thing in the past, however, in the end all of those relationships had soured. 

Cobb tried to be a trusting man but for some reason the distance, though short, always led to his partners being unfaithful and in one instance trying to use his lawman credibility for an alibi.A few had been serious enough that he had asked them to move-in but not many wanted to live in such a remote place, especially one associated with freed slaves.He had to admit that one had stung when the last time he asked anyone they had finally come clean with their true reasons. 

Once, Cobb had himself been asked to move and it had been one of the hardest things to say no to.He loved his people and his home, and as much as he had cared the guy, he couldn’t abandon his duty.They had continued on for a while after, both hoping they could work something out, but in the end his lover moved into someone else’s arms and Cobb quit coming to Mos Espa for a while. 

Cobb downed the rest of drink and gave the young man one his flirty lopsided grins.

“Sure,” he said as he tried to keep an open mind and give the other fellow the benefit of the doubt. 

“You never know when someone may surprise you.” Jasxon had said earlier, trying to convince Cobb go.“There are good people looking for the same things you are.Why would you deprive them of their chance or yours?” 

At the time the idea of a chance had been enough to bolster the small mote of hope Cobb kept in his heart, however, some chances are like falling stars and once they pass they are gone forever.

As he chatted with miner, Cobb felt himself start to relax.The other man picked up on his more open demeanor and slid a little closer.Cobb noticed but didn’t react, they were connecting and he was enjoying their conversation. 

An odd feeling crept up Cobb’s neck causing a small frown to cross his face. His look caused the young man stutter to a stop, likely try to figure out what he had said wrong. But Cobb barely noticed and only turned to look out across the rest of the cantina, he knew someone was watching him. 

For a split second he swore he found the culprit, a dark haired man sitting alone at a booth near the back but when he looked indirectly like a decades of marshaling had taught him the other man’s focus was directed towards a huddled group of Rodians. 

“Sorry,” he said refocusing on the miner, who quickly recovered and picked up where he had left off. 

Cobb forced an encouraging smile still feeling like he was missing something, he was sure that the strange man had been staring.He may have over the done expression because the young man took it as an invitation and moved even closer placing his hand on the top of Cobb’s shoulder.It was only when the hand slid down and rested it on his bicep with a hopeful smile that Cobb froze. He didn't want to admit why, but it felt wrong to have the someones hand touch him in that spot. 

He quickly shifted away from the touch and thanked the young man for the drink and offered to return the favor.The miner picked up on the hint and did his best to blank his face but Cobb could see the confusion in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had happened and Cobb felt like it was too crazy of a reason to explain.It was one the few times Cobb was glad he was older and more experienced as he just kept a friendly, yet not interested, smile on his face in response. 

“That’s ok,” the man said solemnly as he picked up his glass and moved on down the bar.

“See ya around,”Cobb returned, discreetly letting out a sigh when he was gone. 

The tingle that warned him he was being watched came back and tried to nonchalantly scan the crowd again.He found himself drawn again to the booth in the back where the dark haired man was now lost in thought looking down a new untouched spotchka in his hand.If he was the one watching, Cobb he knew he was dealing with a pro, he would have to be careful.

The stranger was a handsome guy with a strong face and wavy hair just on the cusp of a curl. Cobb could tell the man was solidly built and he absently wondered if he knew him, though more than likely he was just attracted to him.The man was at least a decade younger than the marshal but Cobb could tell he wasn’t green. The stranger had deep set eyes that had a sad look about them, a look Cobb wanted to make go away. Why couldn’t that be the kind of guy buying him drinks?

“Kriff!” Cobb thought angrily, now he’s probably thinks I’m the one staring.

Part of him wanted to confront the attractive observer but “Why put your hand in a Sarlac’s pit” he told himself.Still, he felt nervous, sure he was being watched.

Before Cobb could think too long about it he heard a familiar voice call his name and he turned to see a man he knew as Hassir approaching, arms wide in the prequel to a hug.Caught a little off guard he grudgingly reciprocated the embrace and did his best fake some charm. 

Hassir had been someone he had been attracted to in the past and they had gotten to the heavy petting stage a few times, the last time almost moving on to something more.Thankfully the Mandalorian’s visit had diverted him from that path, one he was sure that would have ended up costing more than it was worth. 

He didn’t quite trust Hassir, but couldn’t stop his body from reacting when they broke apart and the other man put his hand on the back of his neck and started playing with his hair.He felt himself lean into the touch. It had been a while and it took his mind away from some of his current anxiety. 

His distraction was broken when he sensed a familiar movement out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head to the side out of the other man's grasp trying to see what had caught his attention. 

A figure in a grey cloak was heading for the door and even though he was mostly covered, something about the way he moved told the marshal that he knew this person. His eyes traveled up and he found himself staring at a head of dark wavy hair, it was the stranger from the booth.

The man had nearly made it to the door when he paused and turned, almost like he could feel Cobb was watching him. 

From across the room he faced the marshal, staring directly into Cobb’s eyes and giving him a steely unreadable look.Cobb wasn’t sure why but there was meaning behind their connection.It was only a moment but it seemed to make time linger, a myriad of possible futures waiting on his decision. 

One heartbeat was all he had and then he saw those futures die, collapsing into a reality of regret that Cobb felt in the pit of his stomach.

One heartbeat before the other man broke their contact, made his choice and continued on out the door. A slight dip in his shoulders was the only hint that a future of regret was not Cobbs alone.

A clearing of a throat brought Cobb out of his stupor and his eyes refocused onto Hassir.The other mans eyebrows were raised in a question while his look said he had some conclusions about what he had just witnessed.A deep blush and a few stumbling words from the usually smooth marshal only seemed to confirm his suspicions. 

“My my marshal, is that why I haven’t seen you around for a while?” He said with a grin.“Maybe I can help take your mind off of your ex,” he continued removing and ice cube from his drink.He ran it across his lips before sucking it into his mouth with seductive look.

Cobb flushed again trying to stutter out denials and corrections. 

Finally, he took a deep breath and said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

The other man smirked, eyebrows raised again as if to ask if he was sure. 

“I don’t know that man,” the marshal continued, “But I’m not feeling that great tonight, I only stopped in for a quick drink,” he lied.

Hassir didn’t push, he just reached up to cup the back of his head one last time before nodding and moving away with a small smile.Cobb turned to look back towards where the strange man had been sitting and saw a service droid bending down to pickup the still full glass of spotchka.Something important had just happened but he couldn’t figure out what all he knew is that for some reason he felt extremely sad.

He finished the last of drink and headed towards the exit.

Cobb kept his awareness on alert the whole way back to Jaxson’s but he never got that feeling again, that someone was watching him.As he drifted off to sleep in the spare guest room he couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss that that the dark haired stranger hadn’t been waiting for him.


	4. Bad Omens and Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the door of future possibilities closed between the marshal and the Mandalorian both men must move on. Din resolves to bury his heart, unaware that small "opportunities" are creating new chances for him to find the life of happiness he never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep feeling like 3-4k words is flowing with the natural breaks in the story. As I flesh out the story it's becoming apparent that it will end up being quiet long but I will try to maintain the at least every other day updates.

_"No, no, no!", his mind screamed, the doors closed and then “The Boom” and his ears were ringing but he couldn't hear anything_.

Din slowly allowed his eyes to open and once again they were tight and dry.

The night before he had tried keep his tears locked away but, alone, in the quiet dark of his room, grief had overtaken the lonely warrior.He still missed his son and had felt like a fool for the thoughts he had allowed to surface regarding the marshal. 

Of course someone like Cobb wouldn’t have any issues finding company. 

Din had watched him receive multiple offers in the short time he was there.Both of the men he observed had been younger and much better looking then Din, and he could easily guarantee they had more experience with sexual acts.It had hurt at the time to see his hope so quickly extinguished but in the end it helped him recognize that intimacy for him was nothing more than a fantasy. 

Cobb, however, had been in his dream again.

He’d rescued Din and held him tight, and Din remembered feeling safe and loved. It was a strange feeling and he hadn’t wanted to wake up. When he did, though, part of him entertained the idea of trying to fall back asleep.He wondered if the other man would still be there. He wasn’t sure if dreams worked like that, he’d always tried to avoid them.

He recognized he was being foolish, let out a quiet sigh and rolled to his side.He needed to let go and move forward, to accept his reality, he was alone and always would be.

“This is the way,” he thought to himself. 

He realized he had been too eager to explore life outside of armor, too quick to abandon the teachings of Mandalore.What had he been doing? 

Begrudgingly he forced himself admit that it was more than that, he had also been afraid.He hadn’t wanted to confront feelings of being brought up in a cult and didn’t even try and reconcile his thoughts about his helmet. Why had he given up? He felt a little like a failure and a coward.

Rest, thankfully, strengthens the soul much as it does the body and with the copious amounts of sleep the last few days, he began to feel much more like himself.

“It is time to walk the path and put these childish dreams away, time to forget about impossible futures,” he told himself forcing Cobbs face from his mind. 

He felt a deep ache in his heart but emotions were irrelevant, a distraction, and a liability, he had not needed them before and he could do without them again.

Feeling stronger with renewed resolve he looked over to see what time it was on the door panel,it was a little before sunrise and he felt like he had slept enough. He was still ok on credits but they wouldn’t last long and he needed supplies. 

First he would get himself off of Tatooine and then work on acquiring a new ship. It sounded like a solid plan but even the mighty Deathstar was brought down by a single torpedo.

Turning on the lights and climbing in the fresher he realized things might not be as easy as they seemed in his warm bed. 

For starters, he knew he was ready analyze his feelings about being part of the DeathWatch but that didn’t mean he was ready to wear his armor or helmet again.That was a problem. The decades spent wearing the helmet meant that he was absolutely terrible hiding the emotion on his face. 

Last night when he had arrived back at the inn the old man had apparently picked up on his heartbroken nature.Din thought he had managed to keep his expression fairly neutral but the old man had seen right through his facade and gave him a sad compassionate look as he passed. 

He had barely closed the door to his room before he heard a knock.Din had responded almost instantly, wanting to take care of whatever it was quickly so he could be alone, but all he had found was a large bowl of stew and container of water. 

He appreciated the gesture and would make sure to show his gratitude to the older couple, but their kindness only highlighted the fact that he needed to hide his face.

He finished getting ready but found he still had time before suns up.There were supplies to acquire but no-one would be open till at least the first sun had cleared the horizon.He spent the time taking inventory of belongings grimacing when he realized just how much he would have to replace.It would likely take him years to restock his previous cache of weapons.

Finishing with a sigh, he threw on his cloak, double checked the explosive on the trunk and left the room.

The hall was empty as usual and he pulled a few credits out of his pouch intending to repay his host for the previous nights meal.The lobby was empty however and he hung around only a moment before deciding to head out making a mental note to leave a large tip at the end of his stay.

As Din walked around, the streets were fairly quiet but with the first sun half past the horizon, things would pick up soon.He hadn’t planned on heading in a specific direction only wanting find a clothing or supply shop that was open.

“Friend, friend hello!”

Din turned his head towards the sound and saw the same plump little Gopson vendor in the process of setting up his stall.Bosha was no where he could see but in her place was younger boy who gave Din the same wide blue eyed stare.He gave them both a nod and couldn’t help the small smile on his face remembering the man’s kindness a few days before.

“ How are you friend?”The vendor asked while continuing to setup.“Did you like the room? My aunt has a very good inn, she is glad you are there!”

Din paused, wondering just how much information about him had been passed around by this strange family.The little vendor in front of him frowned at his lack of response and peered intently at his face.

Feeling guilty for his mistrust he quickly answered, “Yes it is very nice, best inn in the city and your Gopson was delicious.”

Din had barely tasted the food at the time but the compliment had excited the the portly man.

“Good, good! We are not open yet but come back for lunch and enjoy please!” 

“Actually I’m looking for a clothing shop or vendor, I need some new gear”, Din stated.The man had helped him before and Bosha had known her way around, he imagined they knew quite a bit about Mos Espa.

“Of course of course! Down this street,” the little man pointed and gave him directions, “My cousin Neegan owns a shop, best prices in town. You tell him I sent you, you will get the best deal.”

Din found that he couldn’t help chuckling at the vibrant cook.He took some credits and laid them in front of the man.

“Thank you for everything.I appreciate your help.”

“Thank you friend, thank you!” The vendor replied with a big smile and bright eyes. “Please please come back for lunch!”

Din nodded with another small smile and followed the directions to the shop.While he walked he tried not to think about how he was heading in the direction of the cantina from the night before. 

Thankfully, the directions he was given led him down a different street near the outskirts of town. A variety of shops lined both sides of the narrow road interspaced with small homes and what looked like a school.Through the alleys on one side he could see the open desert and he realized he really was on the edge of the city. 

Finally locating his destination he headed over hoping they were open and that they had the right kind of gear.

Stepping inside the shop Din was amazed to see it was much bigger than it appeared from the outside.It was brightly lit with natural light and well stocked.He felt a sense of relief wash over him which subtly caught him off guard. He must have been carrying more anxiety about being seen than he realized. 

Behind the counter was man who could have been a twin for the Gospon vendor which made Din internally smirk.The man only nodded a greeting and asked him what he was looking for.His subdued demeanor surprised Din and it was only when he mentioned the man’s cousin did he liven up. 

Neegan was nowhere as boisterous as the cook but the mans new attitude put Din at ease. He was sure he didn’t want to get another helmet but the heat of the Tatoonie suns left him few options if he wanted to hide his face.Luckily he spotted a pair of Kondari goggles and head wrap hanging in the corner behind the vendor. 

The Kondari lived on a moon where the temperature fluctuated between scorching and freezing very quickly.They had adapted by covering their faces and wearing temperature regulating goggles. Din knew it was what he was looking for, but if they worked they would not be cheap. Anything that modified temperature was highly sought after on this desert planet.

Engrossed in thought Din hadn’t notice the way the Neegan was eyeing his cloak and when he asked about the Kondari equipment the vendor offered a trade.Din looked down at the his gray outerwear.In his emotional turmoil over the last few days he had paid no attention the garment Boba had given him but now he could see that was extremely high quality, likely form the core worlds. 

At first he refused, he needed some covering, his flight suit was ill equipped for the current climate.The vendor smiled, obviously enjoying the negotiations.When the man offered a different cloak, shades of red and brown to match the desert in addition to the goggles Din agreed. 

Boba had given it to him but it held no sentimental value and he knew he’d be planetside a little while, needing to earn credits before he could leave. 

Neegan seemed pleased with the deal and even let Din used his facilities to apply his head wrap and swap his cloak. 

It took him a few tries to remember how the Kondari had covered everything besides their eyes and in the end he wasn’t sure he quite got it right, but it would work. Looking in the mirror, goggles finally in place, Din took a deep breath and felt the last of his anxiety drain away.This was a new start.

The goggles lacked many of the feature of his previous visor but they were at least as dark on the outside and he found that the temperature regulation worked quite well.Absently he wondered if something similar could be adapted to his helmet before remembering he wasn’t sure he’d ever wear it again.

He stepped back out into the shop and bought some water from the vendor, tipping him well.He finally felt comfortable smiling behind his wrap especially seeing that the short man was already wearing his old cloak.He thanked him again and headed out into the street.

Before he could take more than a few steps, a familiar voice caught his attention and he froze. 

Allowing himself only a glance in that direction he silently cursed at the sight before him. 

Cobb Vanth was across the street a few buildings down from him, drinking something from a mug and chatting with another young guy.“Kriff!” Din thought, “How many guys had sought his company last night?” 

Any emotion tied to those thoughts was quickly buried inside his mind.Din made it look like he was staring in the opposite direction, thankful for his new goggles and head wrap. Only when the other men had their backs turned for a moment did Din quickly slip into the shadows of the alley. 

Confident he couldn’t be seen he felt a sense of déjà vu watching the men across from him interact. He couldn't hear well but the Marshall appeared to be in a sour mood and the younger man looked like he was valiantly trying to be positive and cheer him up. 

At one point Cobb froze and gazed up and down the street for a moment, his free hand rubbing up and down the back of his neck. 

Din was impressed, the marshal had some skill, he knew he was being watched, same as last night,but Din had better coverage today. 

Cobb finished his drink, handed his cup to the other man and picked up the small satchel at his feet.The younger guy finally looked irritated, set the cups at his feet and drew the Marshall into a more than friendly hug.Din watched some of the tension drain from the Marshall shoulders as he hugged the man back and placed a short kiss to his temple.The tender exchange made the longing inside Din rage with sorrow and jealously but his renewed control kept it locked beneath his self-awareness. 

The men finished saying good bye and the younger man picked up the cups and went back into what appeared to be a parts shop.Cobb moved to the side of the building where Din saw the marshal’s old pod race speeder was parked, loaded with a few crates of parts and supplies. 

As he watched Cobb mount his speeder, Din had prepared to mentally say good bye to the silver haired man, closing the door on the those possibilities forever. 

A odd feeling made him pause and as the marshal hit the accelerator something blew off his body, something that caught the light and landed in the sand next the building. 

If Din had taken a moment he would have thought it strange for something to catch light in a shadowed alley, but his curiosity had him instantly moving across the street to crouch down next to the parts shop. 

There, lying in the sand was pendant on a chain.He picked it up, noticing the clasp had broken. 

The pendant was composed of a single large Krayt scale inlaid with a small iridescent horn or spike, he wasn’t sure which.The entiresurface of the scale had a sandy feel except for a small smooth area on the back near the bottom. 

Din held it between his thumb and index finger and started rubbing his thumb over the smooth area near the edge.In his mind he imagined Cobb absently doing the same as it hung around his neck, slowly wearing away the rough texture, finding comfort in the repetitive motion. 

This was significant, it had been important to the man.

Thoughts of the possible meanings behind this item were too much for Din and his resolve slipped for just a moment, but a moment was all hope needed to plant its seed. 

“I should return this to him,” Din whispered to himself.“I’m sure he would be grateful, and there is nothing wrong with having a drink with the man.” 

They had been allies for a few days and thinking back he realized the marshal had never actually done anything to indicate he had any ill will towards Din.It was only Din’s impure fantasies and his fractured state of mind that had fabricated this imaginary conflict. Everything, including his jealousy could be traced back to his lack of control, his abandonment of ‘The Way’. 

But he was better now he argued. There was no reason he and marshal couldn’t be on friendly terms and it was never a bad idea to have some reomote place remote to lie low. Besides, the ride across the desert would also give him time to think, wide empty sands free of distraction.

He made up his mind in an instant and carefully put the neckless into an empty pouch.Both suns had cleared the horizon and Din knew if wanted to be to Mos Pelgo and back before dark he would need to head out soon.Perhaps the marshal could be his friend, but if so, Din would have to keep his emotions in check. 

Almost as if to test himself, he left the alley, turned and walked right into the parts shop.

The younger man was behind the counter carefully reading over a datapad.He looked up expectantly at Din, who took a shallow breath through his nose before asking,

“Do you know where I can rent a speeder?” 

If the vendor thought it was strange that he had wandered in to ask, he didn’t show it.

“Yeah, my buddy owns a place right down the street next to the school, you can’t miss it!” The man said with a smile.His bright eyes and friendly expression reminded Din of Cobb. 

“Thank you.” Din replied as he turned to leave.

“Where are you headed?” The young man asked conversationally, likely not caring one way or another about Din’s reply.

Din paused and with a small glance over his shoulder and before he could stop himself he said, “Mos Pelgo.”

That caught the young parts dealers attention, surprise plastered itself across his face. 

He quickly recovered and tried to settle his voice in his previous conversational tone while pretending to look at his datapad.

“Hmmm, Mos Pelgo, not much there.” 

Din didn’t reply so after a beat the other man continued.

“I hope you’re not looking for trouble. I know the marshal there and he’s the best shot in the Dune Sea.”

Din only nodded and said,

“No trouble,” before walking out the door. 

He ended up renting a speeder for a few days just incase he didn’t make it back that night and within ten minutes of leaving the parts shop he was speeding across the desert.Deep inside where he chose not to look anymore, that small seed of hope anchored itself with strong roots and sent up tiny searching sprout. 

The parts dealer had barely waited for the door to close before he was making a holocall.A light blue image of a Weequay appeared on his terminal.

“Jaxson buddy, how are you?” The image asked.“Is the marshal planning on staying an extra day?”

“No Grillo,” the man replied. “He left a little while ago but I know he had some stops to make before he made it back. Listen, I just had a guy wearing Kondari gear ask for directions to a speeder rental.” 

The Weequay waited for the other young man to continue, sensing the tense tone in his voice. 

“He said he was headed your direction, to Mos Pelgo and odds are he’ll get there before the marshal gets back.” 

The Weequay rubbed his face nervously. 

“I told him I knew the marshal and he said he wasn’t looking for trouble, I just wanted you guys to be prepared just in case.” 

The Weeqauy nodded,

“Thanks for the heads up Jaxson, we’ll be ready” and hung up.

The whole had thing seemed off to the young man.Why had the stranger stopped in his shop to ask for directions right after the marshal had left?Did he know that he was staying here?If so why did he volunteer where he was headed, he would have known that the vender would try and warn the town. 

Jaxsons worries continued to grow.He had observed how the stranger had carried himself, the man was definitely dangerous, a killer.Silently he prayed for Cobb. 

The marshal had been an extremely sour mood when he left, his mind preoccupied with something.Jaxson feared if Cobb wasn't thinking clearly when he faced stranger then there was good chance he could be injured or worse.Unfortunately for Cobb, Jaxson would turn out to be right.

* * *

Before he could even open his eyes, Cobb Vanth knew it was going to be a bad morning.

The usually easy going marshal was still deeply unsettled from the previous night.He worried he had missed something, some clue or hint that could let him know what possibilities had followed that stranger out the door. 

To make matters worse, the dark haired man had been in his nightmare. 

“Was it a dream or a nightmare?” He wondered. 

Sure it had started and ended badly but in the center he had felt so good, the kind of good that makes you not want to wake up.He felt even more confused.

Cobb usually didn’t dream at all, the nightly spotchka saw to that. 

Too many nights in his youth the memories of his slavery had woken the man in a cold sweat, terrified he had been captured again.It took a few years before he settled on the right amount of drink to ensure he had a peaceful slumber without a hangover.As a result he rarely remembered his good dreams any more than his nightmares but that was a small price to pay. 

Last night he had been too upset to drink anything after leaving the bar and that, unfortunately, had been a mistake.

In his dream he and the Mandalorian were fighting the Krayt Dragon like they had before.He had watched as the dragon charged the beskar clad figure, swallowing him and Bantha he was holding. 

Cobb waited, knowing the other man would be all right, knowing the dragon would resurface and with a blue sparkle of energy the Mandalorian would rocket out of his mouth. 

Except, this time it didn’t happen. 

In his nightmare Cobb could feel the time pass, it had been too long.

“No, no, no, no,” he had yelled, panic sinking into his gut with a terrible feeling. 

He had to do something, he had to save him. He stood and tried to run to where the dragon had burrowed under the surface but he couldn’t move, someone was holding him back. Cobb had tried to pull away, eyes still focused on the torn up ground, blindly shoving and pushing the figure behind him.When he couldn’t get away he finally turned to see the man from the cantina giving him that same look as before.It was enough of a shock for Cobb to quit struggling and he found himself apologizing to the stranger.

“I don’t know what happened I don’t understand!” He had said.

The other man had only released him, his unreadable look never faltered but being so close Cobb could see true sorrow in his eyes.

Then the other man had turned to leave and Cobb had instinctively reached out, grabbing the figure, holding him close.He wrapped his arms around him and the man felt so solid and warm, Cobb couldn’t let go. He felt like he was just about to tell the man he loved him when the man vanished. He looked to what he had been holding and it was nothing more than an old tattered blanket. 

The sorrow Cobb had felt in that moment had been enough to jolt him awake and send him running for the facilities to empty his stomach.

It was hours before sunrise when Cobb had woken from his dream and it had taken him quite a while before he had been able to fall back into a fitful sleep.

He reckoned he could count the hours of sleep he had on one hand and his exhaustion would do nothing to help his troubled mental state.His eyes burned as he forced them open.He had supplies to drop off before he made it back to Mos Pelgo so he needed to get up and get moving. 

Instead he just lay there, dreading the small talk he would have to make and the long empty ride across the desert with nothing but his thoughts.He knew he shouldn’t have come to the city.

“Kriff!” he yelled out loud likely startling Jaxson. Yep, he concluded, it was going to be a bad day.


	5. Mos Pelgo or Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two speederbikes carrrying two lonely souls move towards a fated reunion before a split decision, made in anger, threatens their chances to come together. As one man's hope struggles to live, the other fights to maintain his noble heart. Can they both survive long enough to discover what they mean to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, First I'm very very sorry. This is my very first fic and I have no beta so I really tried not to do more than grammatical edits but I realized how bad the beginning was and I needed to change some details in chapters 3. So all chapters have been cleaned up, but no major plot details have changed for those who don't want to re-read. The only major changes in chapter 3 involve slight edits to Din's appearance and Cobb finding the "stranger" in the bar attractive.
> 
> For those that do re-read, please share your thoughts!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

Din grumbled audibly as he turned the speeder back towards he city.As anxious as he was to make it to Mos Pelgo, the thought of leaving his armor, even for a day, troubled him.

He was glad that he felt more in control of his emotions and realized that the fact he was turning back demonstrated he was making logical, rational choices.Besides, he would still be able to arrive across the dunes at a reasonable time, Tatoo II had barely cleared the horizon.

The streets had gotten busy by the time he made it back and was thankful the bike he rented had detailed mapping.He found the location of his inn in its data banks and rode through the back alley speeder passages before parking his vehicle at the rear of the building. 

The lobby was still empty as he made his way towards his room.

Din paused only for a second in the doorway before moving over to the small trunk.He disarmed his security and carefully moved the contents of his trunk back into the duffle bag.He hid the Beskar with his cape like Boba had done and tucked his spare flight suit and grooming kit in the side pockets.

He was fairly certain he was coming back to the inn, he still had nearly four days of time left on he door panel, but he knew it was wise to take all his belongings.He had so few things left he couldn’t afford to lose any more.

Finally, he strapped his rifle to the side of the bag and double checked his blaster.Just because it was daylight it did not mean it was safe out in the desert and with his armor packed away he would need to shoot first.

As he exited the hall he found the lobby was no longer empty.

The Aunt was back and currently in the process of negotiating a room with a Sullustan.She glanced at Din as he approached with a wary look upon her face and paused her conversation.It took a moment for Din to remember his changed appearance and he lifted up his goggles so she could see his eyes.

He held out a credit chip.

“Thank you for the stew.”

Recognition dawned in her expression at the mention of the meal she but said nothing, only tilting her head slightly to look at the duffel on his back.

Din found himself responding to the question in her matriarchal silence.

“I may not be back today, but I will be back soon.”

After a moment the inn keeper nodded her permission and simply told him to “Be good,” before turning back to the Sullustan, resuming their transaction.

Din lowered his goggles and left, confused as to why he felt compelled to volunteer his plans to the older woman.He was a customer, not part of her strange family, but after some thought he realized he kinda liked that she seemed to care about him.

Din attached his gear onto the speeder and headed back out of town. His detour hadn’t taken long and he struggled to tamp down a surge of excitement as he reached the edge of town headed out across the sands.

The twin suns were still low in the sky and Din estimated he would be in Mos Pelgo shortly after midday.He should have plenty of time to make it back before night fall and felt a little disappointed he wouldn’t have an excuse to stay longer.

Din reprimanded his emotional transgressions and pushed his feelings down, leveling out his mental state.He wondered if the marshal would be glad to see him and was relieved to find that he didn’t care what the marshal thought. His control was back.He was just returning and item and making sure the peace with the Tusken had held.

As he rode he he thought of Grogu and felt no overwhelming surge of grief, just contentment, knowing that the foundling was safe.Absently, he knew he was testing himself but a lifetime of training had taught him that repetition built strength and this was one area he could not afford to be weak.

“This is the way,” he said out loud the the empty desert. 

“This is the way.”

From a distance Mos Pelgo looked nearly the same as it had six months ago.As Din got closer he could see that the place had grown a little.It was still extremely small but a handful of newer looking houses peppered the outer edges and large structure rose above ring of fences. 

“Bantha barn.” Din guessed. 

He knew that prior to the dragons demise the town only kept one Bantha around, fearful that a herd would attract the beast more often. Din couldn’t see any but assumed the building would hold at least half a dozen animals.

His goggles lacked the range of his helmet so he was closer than he would have liked before he spotted the two lookouts.From the distance, someone with a little skill could have easily picked him off and last time he had approached there had only been one. Either the town had become more cautions or more than likely they knew he was coming.

For a brief second Din considered at least strapping on his breast plate but he knew the people of Mos Pelgo were inherently good and wouldn’t shoot first.The closer he got, the more he hoped he was right.

As before, no one stopped him as slowly traveled up the street that ran though the center of town.The walkways and porches appeared to be in better condition and the people, though still wary, seemed more settled.Most had newer clothing and looked less malnourished with full faces and bright expressions.

He pulled up next to the cantina pretended to check his pack.Like he expected, one of the lookouts had followed him but was maintaining his distance.The lack of Cobbs presence suggested he had arrived before the marshal and Din took a moment to decide whether he should just leave the pendant or wait and see him.

“No,” he told himself.“If you leave now you are running away and there is no reason to run.” 

Din had come intending to sit and have a drink with the man and he had some time before he would have to leave.He made sure his rifle was locked and hidden behind his duffel before heading into the cantina. His blaster would have to do.He doubted anything would happen but going in fully armed was only asking for trouble.

Inside, the cantina had improved in appearance.Matching tables and chairs filled the room and the booths had new looking cushions on the seats.It had been painted recently and a small droid worked on the never ending task of sweeping sand from the floors.

Towards the back, the building had even been extended outward with a small stage and large open section of floor.Din wondered why there were no tables in the area, incorrectly assuming the owner had run out of money.The only dancing Mandalorians had done in the Fighting Core had involved punches and kicks.

The place was mostly empty with just a handful of occupied tables, patrons enjoying a late lunch or afternoon drink.The same Weequay was behind the bar and Din had a moment of déjà vu when he spoke the a same words with the same suspicious tone.

“Can I help you?”

Before Din responded, he wondered if the Weequay would recognize his voice outside of his modulator.

“One full bottle of spotchka, two glasses,” he said placing generous amount of credits on the bar.

The Weequay nodded and grabbed what he requested only pausing for a split second when the lookout that had been following Din came through the door.The man was trying his best to look nonchalant, like he had just decided to come in from the heat.His lack of skill made Din smirk behind his head covering before taking the cups and bottle from the bartender.

Din proceeded to a booth on the wall directly facing the bar as well as the door.He poured some spotchka in both cups, set one across from him, and just sat and waited. The lookout took a seat at the bar and chatted up the Weequay, both doing their best to pretend that they weren’t watching him.

Din was once again thankful his face was covering allowing him to scan the room without anyone knowing exactly where he was focused.The townsfolk were all wary of his presence and he wondered if he would have to wait long for Cobb to show.Thankfully, being a hunter required him to travel through the emptiness of space often enough that siting with nothing to do was second nature.

Far away, hidden from the sight of his awareness, Din's hope had grown.It now reached out towards the marshal grasping for connection or even just acceptance, anything to keep it from being swallowed up by the darkness of despair.

* * *

It was a terrible day.Cobb Vanth let out a tired sigh as Mos Pelgo grew larger on the horizon.The twin suns were further past their peak then he would have liked but the homes he had delivered to on his way back were pretty isolated.He knew they looked forward to company so Cobb had always tried to turn on the charm and tell them the current happenings in the town.

However, today had been a challenge.

The first stop he had gotten lucky.The owner had been out scouting when Cobb had arrived.Early on they had developed a system of signs to indicate the man was safe but away from home.The odd stacks of rocks and single closed shutter told the marshal that the man had left the day before and was planning on being back midday. He had been glad at the time to just leave the supplies and go.

The second stop was where things started goin south. 

The older couple's moisture vaporator was on the fritz and the old man had left before sunrise to buy water in Mos Espa.Cobb had spent an hour fixing their equipment before tracking down the old man down and telling him to turn back.They were a sweet couple and he didn’t want them to spend the few credits they had on water unless they had too. 

“One day,” he thought, “One day I’m gonna’ buy all these folks coms so I can quit worrying about them.”

His last stop had been the worst. 

It was nearly midday when he had arrived at the small family farm and family was just getting ready for lunch.The couple had insisted that he stay and eat, refusing to take no for an answer.The lunch he didn’t mind it was the eight noisy kids that hung all over him and pestered him with questions while he ate. Usually when he arrived they were off doing learnin’ or chores so he interacted with them in small doses.All eight at once was almost more than he could handle and it was pretty much midday before he was headed back to Mos Pelgo.

Most trips he tried be back to town before noon so he didn’t have to ride in hottest part of the day.His delays however,had him arriving very hot, very tired, and very very cranky.His mind was still unsettled from the night before and the silence of the sands had given his thoughts plenty of time to fester.

And to top it all off, his pendant had gone missing. 

He had nearly cried when he discovered its absence. He prayed that he had left it at Jaxons and more than once had nearly turned around to check but knew that it was foolish.He would have to wait until he arrived back in town to contact him.

The last thing he needed when he arrived in Mos Pelgo was an anxious townsfolkand mysterious stranger.

Tythis was waiting for Cobb as he reached the outskirts of town and the marshal was instantly on edge.

“Dank ferrik!” Cobb thought we he saw the man.He knew the young man wouldn’t have abandoned his post unless it was important, he silently prayed everyone was safe.

“Marshal, some stranger is here looking for you.” Tythis shouted as he approached.

“Great thanks for announcing that I’m here!” Cobb growled shutting off his speeder.

The young man gave him an embarrassed look and Cobb took a deep breath. 

“He was only trying to be heard over my bike,” he reminded himself. “Just cause I’m crankier than a Loth Cat in a Womp Rat trap doesn’t mean I need to take it out on him.”

Cobb thought of the stranger from last night immediately felt uncomfortable.He had felt that same watched feeling standing outside of Jaxsons early this morning, he was sure he was being followed.He headed into town, Tythis hot on his heels.

“Where is he? Did he give you a name?” Cobb asked pulling out his blaster and double checking its status.He was done with this game.

“No.” Tythis said. “He just went into the cantina and ordered a bottle of spotchka with two cups and has just been sitting there.”

Cobb knew it had to be the stranger.

“I think he’s Kondari.” Thyhis continued causing Cobb to pause.

“Kondari don’t mean nothing,” Cobb thought to himself. “It could be anyone under there.”

“Thing is marshal, we knew he was coming.”

Cobb finally stopped and turned to the younger man, confusion on his face.Thyhis looked flustered.

“Take a breath and start from the beginning son. Thats usually the best place.” Cobb said forcing a lopsided grin put the man at ease.

“Ok. Well Jaxson called Grillo this morning, I think it was right after you had left, I dunno you’d have to ask Grillo.”

Cobb’s jaw clenched as he forced his face to remain blank but his patience was razor thin.The younger man picked up on the tension and swallowed before getting the rest out in a rush.

“So Jaxson tells Grillo this Kondari comes in asking for directions to rent a speeder bike and when Jaxson asks him where he’s headed an’ the Kondari says Mos Pelgo.So Jaxson tells him he better not be looking for trouble because he knows the marshal and the Kondari just says no trouble and is gone.So Jaxson is worried because he knew you were doing deliveries and figured the guy would be here before you. So Dex joined me for lookout and then followed the man into the cantina.”

Cobb felt his eyes flick back and forth as he tried to process all the information. 

“Dank ferrik Jaxson!” Cobb thought. “He took a huge risk by opening his mouth like that!”He took a deep breath through his nose knowing he would have to talk to the parts dealer later about his foolish actions. Right now he needed confront this stranger, silently hoping someone hadn’t already got hurt.

“All right Tythis, go back to you post, I’ll handle it.” Cobb said with a nod before quickly heading down the street.

* * *

Din sat quietly watching as a revolving door of townspeople stopped in pretending to grab a drink or say high to friend.He was obviously quite the curiosity, likely more so since he was positive that the parts dealer had warned them of his arrival.His lookout at the bar had ordered a drink nearly an hour ago but he taken no more than sip, still pretending to make small talk with the bartender.

A teenage girl came running in and simply nodded at the two men before running out. Din took a deep breath, Cobb was back in town.The lookout picked up his drink and moved over to a table near the center of the room, joining a pair of men who had been watching Din closely since he arrived.He could tell that all three were armed.The Weequay watched the door intently and visibly relaxed when Cobb Vanth stomped into the cantina.

Din could immediately tell that the marshals bad mood from the morning had morphed into a silent fury and started to question whether he was making a mistake.“He doesn’t know who I am.” He told himself. “If he doesn’t want to share drink that’s fine, I will just return his pendant and go.”Inside his hidden hope began to wilt.

Entering the Cantina Cobb found himself extremely frustrated at his town.

“What in dank ferrik are all these fools doing?!” He said to himself. 

Looking around he could see that about a quarter of the tables were occupied with lookyloos, and not many were visibly armed. 

“Thank the Force for small miracles.” He thought.

Few of the patrons present could hit the broad side of a Bantha with a blaster and the last thing he needed was getting hit by friendly fire if things turned ugly.Still he was livid at their lax attitude towards the stranger.

He nodded at Grillo, indicating with a look that he knew the whole story before turning his gaze to lone Kondari sitting in a booth on the other side of the room directly across from the door.He gave the stranger his fiercest look before confidently striding over to stand in front of him.

The entire bar was silent and all eyes were unabashedly on the two men.Those that had blasters quietly gripped the handles.

Din couldn’t breathe.

Cobb Vanth stood before him staring him down with angry swagger that caused a surge of desire to bloom deep in his gut and he felt himself start to harden.

“So stranger, I hear you got business here in Mos Pelgo.Well I’m the marshal of this town so its kinda my business to know your business.”

All Din could do was gesture towards the glass of spotchka in front of him as an invitation.

On a normal day, Cobb would have sat and had a drink with this strange Kondari, especially when he had indicated to Jaxson that he was not looking for trouble.

Today was not a normal day.

Cobb Vanth did something he had never done in his life, he drew first.

Din could barely blink before Cobb had his blaster pointed right at him.The serious expression of anger in the other man’s face was enough to soften his earlier excitement and he slowly raised his hands.

“Sorry man,” Cobb said, “I’m not in the mood for this Bantha shit today. Towns closed, you best be movin’ on unless you gotta friend here that’s gonna vouch for you.”

Din wasn’t sure if he did and shrugged his shoulders while he fought to bury his disappointment. He took a breath and started to speak.

“Nope!” Cobb cut him off.“I don’t want to hear it. It’s time for you to be on your way.”

Din let out a sigh.This is was not how it was supposed to go but if the marshal had asked him to leave then it was time to go.

Deep down despair slowly stared to suffocate his last tendril of hope. 

Hands still raised, he stood up slowly and slid out from behind the table.The three other men also had their blasters drawn so Din made sure to keep all his movements slow and deliberate. 

He walked past Cobb and headed in the direction of the door before remembering the lie he had told himself about purpose of his visit. Hands still up, he slowly turned and carefully shifted his cloak before indicating that he was reaching for one of his pouches. The marshal gave him the barest hint of a nod conferring permission.Din opened it up, wrapped his hand around the pendant and then slowly put it on the bar. 

Cobb was more full of rage and frustration than he had been in a long time.Six months of shame and longing combined with two terrible days had pushed the marshal to his breaking point.He wasn’t sure if it was the sight of this strange Kondari sitting so casually in bar or the arrogance of his silent invitation to join him, all Cobb knew is that in that moment he felt something inside him snap and he was pulling his blaster on an unarmed man.

In good men like Cobb Vanth, anger and rage may visit but they rarely stay long. 

As he watched the Kondari head for the exit Cobb felt the fury drain from his body and he suddenly felt an ache in gut.Shame and embarrassment surrounded his heart.This is not who he was, Cobb Vanth was a man of honor. 

He watched the stranger remove something from his pouch and carefully set it on the bar. He couldn’t quite see what it was but it did not appear to be dangerous because he knew Grillo would have warned him if it was.The stranger turned back around and continued out the door hands still raised.

Cobb wouldn’t be much of marshal if he didn’t see things through so he nodded to the three other men and with his blaster still raised, headed watch him leave.He needed to make sure the stranger headed out of town.Eyes trained on the door he moved past the bar until he hear Grillo call his name in a questioning manner.

Cobb paused and followed Grillo’s gaze towards the item the Kondari had left on the bar.

“What?” He heard himself say out loud followed by a “How?”

He stared at the Krayt Dragon scale pendant before him.Picking it up he noticed how the clasp on the chain had broken.

“It must have fallen off,” he whispered to himself.He looked up at Grillo who had a matching look of confusion on his face. He knew Grillo recognized it, he had helped the marshal commission it.

Cobb felt, for the second day in a row, that he had made a terrible mistake.

The three other men were still standing behind him looking over his shoulder, curious about what the the stranger had left.Cobb heard a speederbike hum to life outside and felt a strange thought echo in his mind,

“ _RUN_ ”

The marshal felt surge of panic and shouted, “Stay here and cover me just in case,” and dashed out the door.

Din was tired.He was tired of the suns, tired of the sand, and tired of thinking about Cobb Vanth.His mental state was still intact, but just barely, as struggled to ignore his rising despair. He did his best to lie to himself, convinced that he’d get over his disappointment once he was off world.As he climbed on and started his speeder the last deep roots of hope slowly released their grip on his heart.

A strange thought echoed through his mind.

“ _WAIT_ ”

The marshal came sprinting out of the cantina yelling, blaster still in hand. 

“Wait!”

Seeing the weapon, Din nervously moved his hand to the accelerator hoping he was fast enough to dodge the man’s blaster when he took off.Cobb picked up on his focus and held up his hands.

“Wait…Please..”

Din paused eyes still on the marshal’s blaster. 

“Dank ferrik!?” Cobb swore aloud and holstered his blaster before putting his hands back up indicating he was unarmed. 

Din looked at the man for another moment before turning off his speeder.

“Where did you get this?” Cobb asked holding out his pendant.

Din grimaced behind his face covering trying to decide if the man deserved an answer.He noticed that the fight appeared to have drained out the marshal.The man looked very, very tired and Din felt like he could sympathize so he pointed down to the ground and quietly said,

“In the sand.”

Cobb got a strange look on his face, he knew that voice.Somewhere in the marshal's mind recognition tried to fight its way to the surface. 

“Just who are you?” He asked.

During their short interaction Din had noticed the other men watching from the windows of the cantina, providing backup for their marshal if he found himself in danger.Din nodded behind Cobb towards the other men.The marshal glanced over his shoulder before stating loudly,

“It’s all right fellas. Go have a drink on my tab.”

Din watched as the men looked at each other before disappearing from view.

“All right friend,” Cobb said as calmly as he could.“I assume you were here to see me?Who are ya?”

Din nodded in response to Cobbs question. The hope he kept buried seemed to pulse at the marshals use of ‘friend’.As he climbed off the bike the strange voice echoed again in his mind.

“ _SHOW HIM_ ”

He felt anxiety rise in his chest wondering how Cobb would react. Would he he be glad or would he have blaster pointed at him again? Inside, fragile hope fought valiantly against his buried fears and insecurities.

“ _SHOW HIM_ ”

Cobb watched the stranger patiently, unaware of the battle going on inside the other man.

Finally, Din exhaled his fear in one large sigh and beckoned the marshal over towards his duffel, opened it, and pulled his cape back so his helmet was visible.

Cobb should have felt nervous when the stranger asked his backup to leave but he was too tired to care anymore, he just wanted to get this mystery over with.

He walked over to the bike as the man adjusted some things in his bag before he nodded, inviting Cobb to look.


	6. Hello Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Cobb are finally reunited. Will their attraction be enough to keep them together long enough to form a bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I'm sorry for leaving such a cliff hanger on the last chapter, this one ends a little more hopeful. Unfortunately, their troubles are far from over.  
> Still about 4k words but only covers about an hour. The next chapter time will start to move more quickly.
> 
> Mostly edited but like always there may be grammatical corrections over time.

Black transparisteel and silver Beskar stared back as Cobb looked into the stranger's pack. Two possibilities tore through his already troubled mind and he felt his insides lurch.Either _his_ Mandalorian had been killed or Cobb had just put a blaster in his face and kicked him out of the town he almost died to save.

Cobb turned to look into the dark Kondari goggles not sure which reality he was more afraid of facing.

Behind his visior Din let himself study the questioning face in front of him. The marshal’s mouth was pulled into a thin line and his brow was furrowed with concern.Looking in his eyes Din couldn’t help but see his own sorrow and regret reflected back at him. 

“It’s me Cobb.”

The marshals face crumpled in pain for a brief moment and Din found himself incredibly confused. Before he could even to begin try to and figure out what was happening Cobb turned to the side and emptied his stomach into the street next to the cantina.

Cobb Vanth was a hardened marshal who had survived the open desert more than once, he was not the kind of man who fainted or got queasy. However, his jagged mood and the adrenaline of the situation combined with the implications of his actions had been too much to handle.

“No…what have I done?” Was all Cobb could think after the other man had spoke.

The voice was softer without the man’s helmet modulator but Cobb knew it belonged to _his_ Mandalorian.He felt his body seize up as fear and regret stabbed at his heart.He grimaced at the pain and before he could stop it his stomach was heaving and he was bent over throwing up.

Cobb felt an arm drape across his shoulders as the other man slid next to him. The man’s other hand gently gripped his arm as his insides gave one final spasm.For a moment all he could do was to focus on his breathing.

He was humiliated. 

Din had moved instinctually to steady the marshal, concern for the man overriding his confusion at the strangeness of the moment. 

“Cobb what’s the wrong? Do you need a medic?”

Cobb spit, trying to clean his mouth and felt his face begin to flush with embarrassment.

“HEY! Let him go!”

One of the men from the cantina was standing in the door way, blaster pointed at him.Din instantly let go and put his hands back up slowly retreating up against his bike.

“What did you do to him!”

The man’s finger tightened on the trigger. His shouts had alerted the marshal’s other backups who joined the gunman, blasters at the ready.Din found himself facing three angry faces with a fourth, the Weequay, peeking from behind with a worried look.

“Stop!”

Cobb did his best to speak as he spat again. Thankfully, his command was loud enough for the men to pause.Fairly certain the men would hold he used his scarf to clean his face and pulled it from his neck.He folded the mess away and stuffed it in his back pocket letting out a deep sigh.

“Relax fellas, must have been something I ate.” He lied. “Grillo bring a glass of water please.You guys go back in side.”

The men lowered their blasters but didn’t move.

“Go! I mean it. Have a drink on my tab.”

Reluctantly, with stern looks at the stranger they moved out of the doorway and back into the bar.Cobb turned to the Mandalorian who was slowly lowering his arms.

“I’m ok now …. sorry you had to see that, something just didn’t agree with me.”

Cobb couldn’t bring himself to disclose the real reason that had upset him. 

The Weequay, Grillo, came back out and handed him some water and gave him a look that said, ‘I know you’re lying, are you sure you’re okay?’They had been friends longer than most and Cobb simply nodded to the silent question as he swished the water to rinse his mouth. He finished off the glass and handed it back.Grillo gave him one final, ‘You better tell me what’s goin on soon’ look before heading back.

Din just stood there unsure of what to do. 

Cobb shoulders fell slightly as looked the Mandalorian. 

He took a deep breath and said, “Look, I’m sorry for everything that just went down in there.” 

Din watched as the marshal's eyes moved over his face covering searching for some response to his words.

“Please don’t leave…St-stay and have that drink with me,” Cobb continued when his initial apology got no reaction.

He prayed with entire being that the Mandalorian wouldn’t go.He knew in heart that if he did he would never see the man again.

“Please please please give me the chance make the right!” His inner voice begged to the universe. “Please, this can’t be it, I know I messed up but please give me a chance.”

Din was conflicted.So much had happened so fast he hadn’t had anytime to process anything.He also felt extremely on edge, still not sure he wasn’t going to end up getting shot.The marshal seemed to read the hesitation in his posture and became almost desperate.

“Please.”

The word was a quiet and sincere, and Din noticed a sad pleading look in his eyes.

“Ok”

Relief filled the other mans face and he let go of the breath he had been holding.

“Ok! Great…yeah I’m glad!”

Cobb could hear nervous excitement creep into his own voice.

“I’m sure you got some stories to tell since..uh..you’re dressed a little different.”

Din gave a slight nod.

“Well, I’m really glad you came back.”

The words surprised Din and helped to lessen the tension in his body and for a moment they both just stood there looking at each other.

“Hey, so how about I clear the cantina so you and I can talk with out the entire town listening.”

Din nodded feeling himself relax further the other man seemed almost excited.

“Ok, ok.”

Cobb started to head back in before freezing and tuning back to Din with an anxious look on his face.

“You’re staying right? You’ll be right here when I come back?”

Din chuckled and then grinned at the surprise on the marshal’s face.

“I’ll come with you now.”

Silently Cobb was thanking every deity he had ever heard of as had turned to head into the bar.However, too many times in his life had the phrase ‘too good to be true’ been a reality and he found himself afraid that after he stepped inside the Mandalorian disappear. He had to be sure.

The small laugh in response from the other man had shocked him, he had never heard any mirth from the man during their first encounter.That deep soft chuckle combined with Cobb’s hope and he promised himself he was going to make this work no matter what. 

The Mandalorian followed him in and seemed to ignore the wide eyes of the patrons as they all watched him return to his previous booth.Cobb had stopped directly in front of the bar and faced the room. Nervous whispers and chatter emanated from just about every table.He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a short, loud whistle.

The cantina went silent and all eyes were on him.Cobb found that even though he felt completely drained it didn’t stop anger and frustration from coloring his words.

“Listen up folks. I’m gonna start of by saying I’m none too happy to see how many of you thought it was a good idea to come gawk at the stranger before I had a chance to clear him.”

Din noticed a most of the townsfolk glance nervously at each other after hearing the edge in their marshal’s voice, it was now directed at them.

“Y’all know better…And I don’t want any of you trying to pretend that you just happened to be stopping by for a drink or bite to eat because I know Jaxson called this morning to let us know my friend was on his way.”

Cobb felt his voice get louder and took a breath to calm himself, he didn’t want this next part to be taken the wrong way.

“Now, I hope everyone will understand where I’m coming from when I say this next part cause you know I do what I do because I love this town.”

Din watched, silently impressed at Cobbs subtle performance.He had them hanging on every word and paused from time to time to make eye contact with different tables, giving them the stare of shame. He felt his earlier arousal return.

“Y’all know I’ve saved this town quite a few times and rarely have I collected on that debt. So, I figure this town owes me a little.I just so happens that I owe my friend over there a similar debt so y’all are gonna help me settle it by given us some privacy.

Cobb made a thumb and jerked it over his shoulder as finished with, “Down your drinks and get on out here. Bar’s closed!”

The mummers and whispers started up again as most of the patrons started shuffling and moving preparing to leave.A lone voice made the mistake of shouting out.

“What the hell marshal! We gotta go on account of that necklace?”

It was one of the men who had been backing up Cobb and Din found he wasn’t the only one surprised by the outburst, everyone else had frozen at the challenge and a silence hung over the room.He swallowed as watched Cobb walk over to the young man and gaze down at him with the same furious face Din had been on the receiving end of earlier. 

Cobb didn’t speak very loud or very fast but every ear in the cantina heard the deadly seriousness in the marshals voice.

“I’m going to tell you this once and only once,” he said holding his index finger up to the wide eyed man in front of him. 

“You..will…stay… _OUT …._ of my personal business!”

Cobb paused waiting till the young man gave him a tiny nod.

“Now I have saved your individual hide more than a few times which means at the bare minimum _YOU_ owe me a life debt. So if I ever catch you putting your nose in my business again I’m gonna find you and I’m gonna collect that debt.” 

While he said the last part he made his hand into gun to make sure there was no misunderstanding his intention. 

The young man’s face looked pretty pale at this point but he still managed to give the marshal another little nod.

“And, just to make sure you understand how serious I am I’m gonna tell you that if I see your face …. anytime before the next full moon … I’m gonna collect early.”

Din watched the marshal look back up and scan the room with an expression of disbelief.

“What the hell are you all still doin here!” He yelled causing the townsfolk to practically run to the exit.Half-filled drinks littered the tables and a large number of chairs were left knocked over on the floor but within minute the place was empty.

Cobb closed his eyes for moment and let out an extremely heavy sigh.He turned to the Mandalorian giving him the same ‘one second’ look and gesture he had given him the first time before heading over to the door. 

The townsfolk had not gone very far and were clustered in the street outside the door spreading the news of what happened with those who were not there.Cobb found he couldn’t stop from clenching his jaw, he knew that within twenty minutes the entire town would know what had happened in the cantina.

The sight of the marshal sent people scurrying away, not wanting to face a man who was clearly not in the mood to be trifled with.Cobb saw the two he was looking for and called their names. The men looked at each other with wide eyes before heading back, likely wondering if they were in trouble too.

“Dex, Samel, get over here I got some things that need doin’.”

Both young men were too afraid to do anything but nod.

“Samel I need you to go to the edge of town and get my speeder and take it to my house.”

Cobb pointed in the direction of his bike. The young man nodded, thankful it was a simple task.

“Dex, I’m trusting you,” he paused giving the young man stern look, “I need you to guard this speeder bike, no one is to touch it, and I mean no one… not even you… shoot’m if you have to. And make sure we’re not disturbed unless it’s an emergency…I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Dex smiled at the Cobb and stood up a little straighter obviously proud of the fact that the marshal felt like he could count on him.

“No problem sir,” he nodded.

Cobb let out his umpteenth sigh of the day hoping everything was taken care of and headed back inside. 

As he stepped inside and saw the other man sitting in the booth his heart bloomed with hope. He felt lighter then he had in a long time.

“He is here!” He thought. “He came back, and he came to see ME.” 

Worry skated along the edge of mind. He definitely had some more apologizing to do. Once again he was pretty ashamed of his actions, but he did his best to focus on the fact that his Mandalorian was back, that he had a chance.The man he desired was back, was there to see him, and on top of everything had been the one to find his pendant. 

“It has to mean something,” he prayed.

Cobb couldn’t help smiling at the man before he headed over to the bar.Grillo had the bottle of spotchka and two glasses ready when he approached.

“He already paid for these.”The Weequay said handing them to Cobb.

“Listen Grillo, I’m sorry about all this. I’ll cover any open tabs.”

“No, don’t worry about it Cobb. I know who owes what and like you said they shouldn’t have been in here in the first place, besides we do all owe you quite a bit.”

Grillo gave him a short nod and turned to leave.

“Aren’t you gonna ask who he is?” Cobb said with a grin.

Grillo turned back eyebrows raised in fake shock.

“Oh no, never. I don’t think you’ll see anyone in this town go lookin’ into your business for a long time.I’m surprised that boy’s seat was still dry after you had words with him.”

Cobb laughed at the bartenders comment.Grillo was one his closest friends and he was so elated he had to tell someone.

“Grillo, you hear this whole towns gossip and I have never seen you spread a word of it.You know I trust you.” 

Then Cobb leaned closer over the bar and said quietly, “Its the Mandalorian. He came back!”

Grillo found he couldn’t help but smile.He had his suspicions consideringhow quickly Kondari had gone from foe to friend.Plus there were not many people Cobb owed anything to, that man paid his debts.He didn’t know what had happened between the two men six months ago but he knew Cobb hadn’t been the same since.Now his friend looked like the Solstice had come early, grinning from ear to ear like a fool.

“Good,” he said, obviously pleased at he news. “Just let me know when you leave so I can clear the tables before I open back up.”

Cobb nodded and watched as Grillo headed through the door in the back into his personal apartment.He took a deep breath, tried to put on his most charming smile, and joined the other man in the booth.

Din watched as the marshal exerted his dominance and authority over the townsfolk.He knew the marshal loved his people and would sacrifice everything to protect them but he also saw a man who knew what he was worth.To his dismay his attraction to the marshal kept overpowering his mental control.

Cobb Vanth had some sort of gravity that Din wasn’t sure he could escape.

Once the cantina was clear Cobb had stepped outside and Din found himself alone with the Weequay bartender Grillo. The man had an astonished look on his face and Din wagered that nothing like today had ever happened in this small town.The bartender’s focus was on the exit and when he saw the marshal step back inside he was ready with the Spotchka.

Din couldn’t help but feel warm when Cobb gave him a genuine smile from across the room. The man’s mood seemed to have completely shifted. Din did his best to push down any feelings besides the relief that the misunderstanding of their reunion had been resolved.

“It will be nice to talk to him for a little while,” he told himself, “Just a few drinks and then I can head out.”

With his control fluctuating like it was he knew it was a lie.His pants were tight beneath the table and his eyes would not stop seeking out the marshal’s presence.The idea that the marshal was actually happy and excited to see him gave his mind permission to analyze the different possible outcomes of their meeting. He tried to convince himself it was from a logical and rational perspective but he knew it was out of desire.

Cobb had chatted briefly with the Weequay before sending him away.Din felt a surge of gratitude towards the man.Granted, the beginning of their encounter had been shocking but somewhere inside he knew the marshal wouldn’t have shot him.It was the other men that had made him nervous. 

Din had a deep respect for the marshal and the steps the man had taken to put him at ease had made Din nearly ready to forgive man’s mistakes. The expression on the Cobbs face as he sat down managed to do the trick as Din found himself receiving the same flirty look the man had given the young miner the night before.

Cobb poured them both some Spotchka and handed a glass to the Mandalorian before lifting his own in salute.Taking a large drink Cobb felt the alcohol hit weird and he remembered that he had emptied his lunch into the street.He would have to be careful not to drink too much on an empty stomach.

Curious, he watch as the Mandalorian unclasped his head covering from around his neck and slowly began to unwind it.Cobb averted his eyes once the area by the mans chin loosened and he lifted his glass to drink.

He heard the same chuckle.

“It’s alright marshal you can look.”

Cobb stole a sideways glance noticing a only a part of the Mando’s chin was visible before returning his gaze, trying to focus on where the man’s eyes were.

“So, I take it things are a little different. What happened.”

Din knew that it was likely going to be one of the first questions and had prepared his response.

“The kid was taken.I had to remove my helmet to get the information to find him.”

Cobb only nodded, he knew the Mandalorian would have given his life for the child.Absently, he wondered how old the man was. How long he had worn that helmet?

“Did you find him?”

Din pushed his emotions down hard.

“Yes, he’s safe now.”

Cobb didn’t want to pry so he waited to see if the man would volunteer anything else.After a moment the other man continued.

“I couldn’t train him so I left him with the Jedi.”

Cobb hadn’t heard that word in a while.There had been stories a few years ago that a band of Jedi had been the ones to take out Jabba the Hutt with their magic.At the time Cobb wasn’t sure he believed the tales and tried to imagine the little green guy taking out a crime lord.

He noticed a slight slump and bow to the other man’s head. He was taking the loss of his kid hard.With as much as Cobb suspected the Mando had loved the little green guy he knew that giving him up had likely torn his heart out.

“I’m sorry.”The words seem inadequate but inane platitudes seemed inappropriate.It bothered Cobb to see the man in pain and know there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

“He could do things. Saved me from a Mudhorn.”

Cobb could only nod, if the Mando said it then it must be true. He saw how the discussion was dampening the Mandalorians mood and tried to change the subject.

“How did you find my necklace?”

Din had done his best to repress his grief and was thankful to get the questions out of the way before the Spotchka could hit him.He had only had a small amount of rations in the morning and it was now mid-afternoon.He knew drinking on an empty stomach was asking for trouble.He hoped he could find something to eat before he left.

Cobb’s second question he was less prepared for.He downed the rest of his drink and thought for a moment before answering, only providing the necessary information. He didn’t want the man to know he had been watching him and the younger man.

“I was buying supplies across the street this morning and just happened to see you as you were leaving.When you took off I saw you drop something.”

Cobbs look of surprise must have looked looked more like incredulity because the Mandalorian continued.

“I can’t explain it. I thought I saw it shine.It’s Krayt scale isn’t it?”

Cobb felt his face flush.He hoped the other man chocked it up to the Spotchka.He finished the rest of his drink as well and focused on pouring them both another glass so he wouldn’t have to look the other man in the eye.

“Well it was big day, once in lifetime kinda thing.”

Cobb found he couldn’t help looking up into the Mandalorian’s visor as he said the last part with a smile.The alcohol was relaxing him and he was enjoying listening to the sound of the other mans voice especially now that it wasn't filtered through a modulator.

Din looked down at the newly filled glass in front of him and then at the content smile coming from the other man.He enjoyed watching the marshals expressions during their conversations and could tell the other man was studying him.His eyes were constantly moving and Din could tell he seemed especially focused when he took a drink.He wondered what the marshal saw?He wondered what he would think if he could really see him.

Din tried to ignore that fact that he was playing a dangerous game with his diminishing control, in his past life he knew better than to temp fate.

Inside his hope had broken into full bloom. Things had started out rough but now that they had settled down he had Cobb’s undivided attention.It was too much.The ache of arousal in his gut was growing as the Spotchka eased his inhibitions.He thought about his last release, the marshals mouth against his, the feel of his beard, he wanted this man.

So Din decided to do what he always did when things became to much, he left.

“I should go.”

The words smacked into Cobb, catching him off guard.

“What.. why?What’s wrong?”

He was instantly concerned and confused about what happened. 

“No this can’t be it!” He thought, “I need more time!”

“Without my armor its to dangerous to travel at night.” The Mandalorian said and started rewrapping up his head covering.

Cobb knew he had to act fast.

“Well why don’t you stay…..I can have Grillo make us something to eat and we can keep talking maybe finish off this bottle.”

Din paused, the other man looked panicked.He thought about his meager supply of credits.

“Is you inn expensive?”

“We don’t have an inn,” the marshall started.Din nodded resumed fastening his covering.

“But I have a spare room and I owe you for returning my pendant.Let me at least give you dinner and place to stay for your trouble.”

The Mandalorian just looked at him but at least he wasn’t moving yet to leave. Cobb knew that regardless he owed the man a true apology and hoped that just maybe it would make a difference.If not then he knew once again he had only himself to blame.

“Listen Mando, I was pretty awful to you when you showed up.I acted without honor by drawing on you when you displayed no threat to anyone.”

Din was frozen as he watched the sorrow and regret in the marshals eyes.

“I’m pretty ashamed of my behavior.Since you showed up the first time I’ve tried to live up to your example but today shows that I’ve got a ways to go just yet.”

If Din wasn’t speechless before he was now.

“This town owes you … I owe you…So as long as I have a home here you will always have a place to stay in Mos Pelgo.”

The Mandalorian still hadn’t moved or spoken.

“Might as well go for broke Cobb,” the marshal thought to himself.

“I understand why you may not want to,” This time Cobb managed to swallow his fear, “But I still regret not asking you stay the last time and I’m not going to make the same mistake again.I would really like you to stay because I would like to get to know you better.”

Cobb took deep breath and let out a shaky sigh while he waited for a response.

Finally, the Mandalorian picked up his drink and said,

“My name is Din.”


End file.
